Drawn to blackened Skies
by Danisa-chan
Summary: Was könnten Naruto und Co sein wenn sie in unserer Welt und in unserer Zeit geboren wären und wie würden sie sich wohl letzendlich begegnen...? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen AU
1. Into the Sunrise

**Drawn**** to ****blackened****Skies**

Kapitel 1 „Into the Sunrise" 

Naruto wusste nicht genau warum, doch die Sonnenaufgänge in Orlando gehörten für ihn mit zu den schönsten die er bis jetzt je auf dieser Welt gesehen hatte.

Nicht ganz so warm wie in Texas und nicht ganz so farbenprächtig wie im nahen Miami doch mit ihrem ganz eigenen Flair, ihrer eigenen Schönheit und ihrem ganz eigenem Wind, in dem er hinter Straßen und Schmutz einer Großstadt auch vereinzelt das Aroma süßer Früchte und feiner Orangenblüten zu erahnen glaubte.

Vielleicht war das aber auch nur, weil es ihn an zu Hause erinnerte.

Und die Lippen des Mannes- mit dem stachligem blondem Haar und grellem Hawaii-T-Shirt, der nun gerade in der gläsernen Wartehalle am Air Port in Orlando Florida stand und in unbeweglich-lässiger Haltung den Sonnenaufgang betrachtete- zuckten leicht, da er realisierte dass es wohl wahr war.

Das distinktive Gefühl wieder zu Hause zu sein, das war es wohl was ihn gerade übermannte. Obwohl Washington so weit weg war, erfuhr er ausgerechnet hier ein gewisses Gefühl von Déjà-vu.

Und der blonde Mann lächelte erneut leicht über die Komik wie auch die Ironie, während er gedankenverloren an den dunklen Riemen seiner schwarzen Reisetasche spielte.

Seine Finger waren nur Zentimeter weit von einem plasternem Schild entfernt das sicher an der großen Tasche befestigt war, dass das am Horizont auftauchende Sonnenlicht reflektierte, und auf dem mit rotem Farbstift groß und schwungvoll der Name i_Naruto Uzumaki_/i geschrieben stand.

Die runde Uhr, an der noch meist in mattes grau gehüllten Wand in der Wartehalle, zeigte an, dass es gerade einmal, kurz nach halb fünf Uhr morgens war. Eine gottlose Zeit um schon am frühen Morgen auf den Beinen zu sein, doch der groß und schlank gebaute blonde Mann mit den ungewöhnlich hellen Augen schien es nicht zu stören und er zeigte kein Anzeichen von Eile oder gar Müdigkeit.

Seine Hände ruhten noch immer entspannt in angewinkelter Haltung in den Taschen seiner hellblauen Shorts und gaben nah oben hin gut, den Blick auf einen durchtrainierten Torso frei, dessen Muskeln sich fein, selbst durch das lose T-Shirt, abzeichneten.

Die Wartehalle summte von den Angestellten die sich bereits auf kommende Flüge und Passagiere vorbereiteten doch noch war es völlig leer, und die Gestalt vor dem matt Sonnenlicht erleuchteten Fenster war bis jetzt der einzigste Fluggast in der ganzen Halle.

Doch der junge, blonde Mann störte sich nicht daran, beachtete die Angestellten nicht einmal und lächelte nur leicht in sich hinein. Ein Lächeln das selbst seine unnatürlichen azurblauen Augen zu erhellen schien, die wirkten als hätte man sie aus den Weiten des tiefen Ozeans gefischt.

Doch ausgerechnet hier, so weit von Washington entfernt, wortwörtlich am anderen Ende des Landes und mehr als 4000km von seiner Heimat entfernt, übermannte ihn ein kleines Gefühl von Heimweh. Heimweh an ein kleines Örtchen im nord-westlichstem Staat der Vereinigten Staaten, das er nun seit mehr als 5 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Dass er verlassen hatte um seinen eigenen Wege zu gehen.

Noch jetzt dachte er manchmal an die Plantagen seiner Kindheit zurück die er sein ganzes Leben lang gekannt hatte. Doch er hatte es bis jetzt nicht bereut.

Er wusste ganz genau, mit der größten Überzeugung der sich ein Mensch sicher sein konnte, dass er in diesen Air Port hin gehörte in dem er gerade stand, nämlich nur weil sein Weg ihn über viele Windungen hinweg schließlich hier hin geführt hatte.

Und der junge Mann lächelte weiter als er das dachte.

Es gab für ihn wirklich keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen.

Er hatte einen guten Job, der ordentlich bezahlt wurde, der ihn forderte und der ihm Spaß machte wie nichts anderes in seinem Leben was er sich vorstellen konnte. Er wollte es nicht anders haben.

Was kam, das kam eben. Er würde den Dingen wie immer mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln begegnen.

Und der junge Mann namens Naruto lächelte nur stetig weiter. Plötzlich ein unerwartet breites und kindisches Lächeln, voller Schalk, so schier ganz ungleich seines Alters, als er nun seine Augen zusammenkniff und seine Lider dafür etwas weiter öffnete in dem Versuch, sie an das grelle Licht zu gewöhnen- sodass er das unglaublich faszinierende und gefangen nehmende Bild vor sich in sich aufnehmen konnte, das die nun fast ganz erschienende orange-rote Sonne vor ihm bot.

Und die offenen blauen Augen des Mannes, mit einem nun roten Schimmer in ihnen, waren genaue Spiegel seiner Seele.

Frei. Lebhaft. Lebensfreudig. Unbekümmert.

…Doch der Geruch von reifen, vollen Orangenblüten, endlos weiten Feldern und die sanften Gerüche von ihm familiären Früchteplantagen die der Wind sanft verwehte… ließen ihn doch manchmal mit ein wenig Sehnsucht an zu Hause denken.

Und kurz huschte etwas wie Sehnsucht über diese blauen Augen, doch es verschwand so schnell wieder wie es gekommen war und ein leichtes Lächeln lag noch immer auf seinen Lippen.

Wie schon gesagt. Er würde mit niemandem tauschen…

„Uzumaki…?"

Diese leicht erstaunte, fast murmelnde baritone Stimme ließen den jungen Mann aufhorchen. Und ein Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund als er sah wer auf ihn zuspaziert kam.

„Captain!" Grinste er seinen direkten Vorgesetzten breit an und wedelte mit einer Hand wild in der Luft, was kurz so aussah als wollte es den neu erschienenden Mann zum Augenrollen bewegen, er sich jedoch noch kurz davor abfing.

„Lass die Förmlichkeiten, Uzumaki. Wir sind nicht auf Mission... Und wenn wir es wären, wären wir spätestens jetzt aufgeflogen,…denn das T-Shirt…ist nicht zu übersehen."

Wobei die eindrucksvollen weißen Augen des neu aufgetauchten Mannes mit einem entschiedenen Wink auf das grell orangene T-Shirt seines Gegenübers blickten.

Naruto jedoch grinste nur den hoch gewachsenen Mann weiter an, der gerade mit ihm in der Eingangshalle erschienen war, und den er als einen seiner besten Freunde bezeichnete. Und er musterte ihn erst einmal mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue von Kopf bis Fuß.

Das konnte er wirklich nur zurückgeben...

Und schelmisch, mit einer nachdenklichen Stimme fügte er schließlich auch an: „Nun Captain, das kann auch wirklich meine Zeile sein..." trudelte er ab und ließ er den Satz absichtlich offen in der Luft hängen.

Denn glaubt es oder nicht aber er hatte Neji Hyuga noch nie in einfachen schwarzen Hosen und einem lässig aufgeknöpften hellblauen T-Shirt gesehen. Das dunkle lange Haar des Älteren war wie immer in einem niedrigen Pferdeschwanz am Nacken zusammengebunden und seine Haltung war wie immer ruhig und völlig regungslos. Doch die Verwandlung von einem Offizier in einen stinknormalen Zivilisten war in der Tat so erstaunlich, dass Naruto sich irgendwie wünschte er hätte in diesem Moment eine Kamera dabei um das Bild ewig festzuhalten.

Und dann plötzlich kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke. Und er grinste.

„Hat Tenten dich dazu gebracht das anzuziehen?"

Das Gesicht, mit den sonst so schier undurchschaubaren und emotionslosen Augen, schaltete plötzlich schneller von ‚Ruhe' auf ‚Leichte Anzeichen von Sturm' als es je ein Lichtschalter gekonnt hätte. Und ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf Narutos Gesicht das er krampfhaft versuchte zu verkneifen, als ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen vor ihm erschien bevor er langsam fragte:

„Was bitte hat Tenten damit zu tun wie ich aussehe?"

Seine Stimme war kaum über einem Murmeln in seinem üblichen, klangvollen Bariton, und doch spürte Naruto wie er sich letztendlich doch nicht mehr beherrschten konnte und ein weites, füchsisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht trat.

Naruto gab ohne zu zögern zu, dass dies wohl eine Bemerkung war die wohl nur jemand verstehen konnte, der den Hyuga schon mehrere Jahre lang kannte. Und dazu zählte er sich selbst, voll mit dazu.

Und deswegen würde es ihm wohl auch niemand übel nehmen wenn er sagte, dass vor drei Wochen das überhaupt unglaublichste der Welt eingetreten war. So unglaublich in Fakt, dass es in ihrem Stützpunkt bereits Stoff für kommende Generationen geworden war, mit solch einem Lauffeuer hatte es sich verbreitet.

Denn Neji Hyuga hatte sich eine Freundin angeschafft.

Eine Atombombe, so war Naruto sich sicher, hätte weniger Keuchen und Luftschnappen mit sich gezogen als diese Nachricht. Doch so war es.

Es war für alle als ein riesiger Schock gekommen, ihn mit eingeschlossen.

Und er konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie er eines Abend vor drei Wochen die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Appartement aufgemacht hatte, dass ihr Team sich teilte, und eine erstaunlich hübsche junge Frau plötzlich vor ihr gestanden hatte, mit dunklen, braunen Augen und sanften, leicht chinesischen Gesichtszügen die ihre eigene, angeborene Exotik nur noch unterstrichen hatten.

Und wie idiese/i junge Frau sich dann höflich vor ihm verbeugt hatte und ganz normal, nur mit einer leicht erhobenen Augenbraue, nach Neji Hyuga gefragt hatte.

Den Schock hatte er drei Tage später noch wie ein Reklameschild mit sich herum getragen als die Realisierung dieser Worte wirklich eingesunken war… Nicht zu vergessen das er ibloody murder/i geschrieen und es am ersten bereits in der ganzen Stadt verbreitet hatte.

Und er könnte schwören, dass selbst Uchiha an jenem Tag hinter ihm für einen kurzen Moment in seinen Bewegungen innegehalten und mit genauso großen Augen wie er zur Tür gestarrt hatte.

Das hatte ihn ungemein beruhigt, wenn man betrachtete das er gedacht hatte, den Anfang der Apokalypse miterlebt zu haben

Und DAS sollte immerhin schon etwas heißen wenn sich Uchiha, der sonstige Eisblock schlechthin, zu einer solchen Emotion hinreißen ließ. Wenn Sasuke solche Emotionen zeigte, ja überhaupt eine Emotion zeigte,… dann war die Sache BIG!

Und noch jetzt musste Naruto sich eingestehen, dass er seinen Captain und Freund bei dieser Sache mit einem breiten Lächeln betrachtete auch wenn es gleichzeitig etwas nachdenklich war, da der Hyuga auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel mit einer Freundin vor ihnen aufgetaucht war und die letzten Jahre nicht einmal im Annähernsten am anderen Geschlecht interessiert zu seien schien.

Es war nicht, dass sein wortkarger Vorgesetzter nicht attraktiv war- oh nein… ziemlich das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Naruto hätte seine Hand ins Feuer gelegt, noch eine Packung Ramen hinauf getan und vor dem jüngsten Gericht geschworen, dass sein Captain auf das weibliche Geschlecht unabstreitbar attraktiv wirkte.

Er hatte Muskeln die sich einfach nicht ignorieren ließen, so sehr man auch den leicht spannenden Stoff des T-Shirts ignorierte, er war unfähig sie ganz zu verstecken. Seine Arm- und Brustmuskeln zeichneten sich kraftvoll und deutlich unter dem kurzen T-Shirt was er trug ab, und das gepaart mit einer sehr hoch gewachsenen, durchtrainierten, Gestalt, langem schwarzen Haar und kantigen, ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen zog er schon immer mehr als nur einen Blick mit sich.

Doch wie gesagt kannte Naruto Neji Hyuga schon ein paar Jahre lang und es schien einfach so, dass der Hyuga einfach nicht interessiert zu sein schien.

Seine Leidenschaft gehört ganz allein dem Militär und seine Verpflichtung den Missionen dieses Staates. Und oft genug hatte er auch durch seine indifferente Art zu verstehen gegeben, dass Mädchen für ihn sowieso nur etwas Unwichtiges und Nebensächliches waren, für die er- nett gesagt- einfach keinen Nutzen in seinem gegenwärtigen Leben fand…

Doch dieses i_eine_/i Mädchen schien einen Nutzen in seinem Leben gefunden zu haben...

Dieses Mädchen hatte sprichwörtlich das unmögliche vollbracht.

Und er war am Ende selbst auch nicht enttäuscht worden.

Tenten Shinajou besaß ein distinktives Feuer, dass das ihres Captains in gleichem Maße rivalisieren konnte. Aber auch unter dieser, fast kecken Schale lag eine nicht zu leugnende Zartheit und Weichheit, von der er niemals gewusst hatte das der Hyuga sie überhaupt an einem Mädchen hatte anziehend finden könnte, doch die unbestreitbarer Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit waren.

Gleichzeitig aber, war auch nicht zu übersehen wie sehr sie den Hyuga veränderte.

Das Mädchen schien sanft, einfühlsam und charakterfest zugleich, was ihn mehr als nur positiv überrascht hatte. Und sie schien sich überhaupt rein gar nicht daran zu stören, dass ihr ‚Freund' sich sein Apartment mit noch zwei weiteren dazu, gleichaltrigen Männern teilte. Und er wusste bereits genug von ihren bis jetzt drei kurzen Besuchen bei denen er sie näher kennen gelernt hatte, dass sie einen sehr angenehmen trockenen Humor zustande bringen konnte, der seinem eigenen rivalisierte, und das sie eine wirklich sehr sichere und rundum herzensgute Person war.

So wahrlich ganz unterschiedlich zu ihrem eigenen Freund...

Doch er hatte bemerkt, dass gerade das, dass Mädchen für ihren Captain perfekt machte. Es war wirklich plötzlich amüsierend geworden sich vorzustellen, dass der Hyuga bis vor drei Wochen noch i_gar keine_/i Freundin gehabt hatte.

Der wirkliche Schock war dann eher in Form ihres Alters gekommen. Und an dieser Stelle hatte er sich doch wirklich an seinem Orangensaft verschluckt.

18 Jahre waren verdammt jung für die Freundin eines 24-jährigen Offiziers, der alles andere als leicht zu handhaben war. Doch es schien, dass es weder sie noch Neji zu stören schien.

Und von dem was er sah, dachte er grinsend, hatte sie ihn alles andere als bloß nicht unter ihren Fittichen.

Und er konnte sehen, dass das Mädchen seinem Freund wirklich etwas zu bedeuten schien, auch wenn er nie gesehen hatte, dass das beide in der Öffentlichkeit je öffentlich gezeigt hätten.

Doch der Altersunterschied von 6 Jahren war da, ob Hyuga es nun frei sagte oder nicht, was auch in i_ziemlich_/i eindeutige Bemerkungen und Andeutungen seinerseits ausgeartet war…

Sinnlos zu sagen, dass sein Captain nicht amüsiert gewesen war... Doch es machte ihm einfach zuuu viel Spaß den Hyuga mit der neuen Abnormalität in seinem sonst so geordneten Leben aufzuziehen.

Und Wunder, sein Captain reagierte darauf. Was das ganze nur noch süßer machte.

Und Naruto grinste.

Es war erstaunlich aber sein Captain schien über seine Freundin beharrlich beschützerisch zu sein, was gleich einen weiteren Kommentar erzwungen hatte, doch nichts desto trotz war es wahr.

Das war fast einfach schon fast zuuu gut um wahr zu sein.

Und doch…

Noch jetzt, drei Wochen später nachdem er unfreiwillige und erschütternde Bekanntschaft mit Tenten Shinajou gemacht hatte, war Naruto noch etwas erstaunt, wie seltsam schnell es gegangen war, sich mit dem Gedanken an seinen Captain mit seiner Freundin anzufreunden.

Sonst war er selbst es immer gewesen, der mit Frauen flirtete und für eine auch schon mal einen Drink ausgegeben hatte, doch niemals Neji, niemals sein Captain.

Doch wenn er jetzt zurücksah, kam es ihm auf einmal seltsam natürlich vor.

Die hübsche Brünette war einfach perfekt für Neji und er hoffte ehrlich, dass das mit den beiden auch weiter klappte.

Und Naruto grinste wieder.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, Captain?" Grinste er schließlich scheinheilig und zeigte sein typischstes Fox-Grinsen das die natürlichen Male auf seinen Wangen nur noch weiter unterstrichen.

Doch Neji schien beschlossen zu haben, deswegen nicht aus der Haut zu fahren.

Das tat er niemals.

Dafür bemerkte er jedoch noch einmal stirnrunzelnd, dass der Uzumaki ihn schon wieder mit Captain angeredet hatte. Doch er sagte nichts, sah einfach weiter nach vorne, und stellte sich dafür neben seinen blonden Kameraden um ebenfalls die leuchtend aufsteigende Sonne zu betrachten.

Wirklich, Captain war etwas unpassend, wie Naruto frei zugab, da es nun falsch i_beidem_/i gegenüber war; der Situation wie auch seinem Dienstgrad entsprechend, da Neji diesen Grad bereits seit drei Monaten hinter sich gelassen hatte und bereits schon zum Major aufgestiegen war- doch alte Angewohnheiten starben eben nicht. Und dieser Name hatte sich ziemlich eingefleischt für ihn, wie es zur Etikette beim Militär eben einfach gehörte. Und es fiel ihm wirklich schwer ihn abzulegen.

Doch jetzt musste er ganz zu seinem Leidtragen feststellen, dass Neji beschlossen zu haben schien, das Thema fallen zu lassen, da er scheinbar realisiert hatte, dass er eh bei diesem Thema nicht nachgeben würde. Und Naruto zog eine Schnute.

Stattdessen jedoch stand der Schwarzhaarige weiter in völliger Ruhe neben ihm während er nun ebenfalls zusah, wie die Sonne vor ihnen anfing, in ihrem farbenprächtigen Spiel alles vor ihnen in ein gleißendes rot-gelbes Licht zu tauchen. Schließlich jedoch unterbrach seine tiefe, baritone Stimme nach einigen Sekunden die Stille.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du der Erste hier bist…? Das ist ungewöhnlich... Hat Uchiha dich rausgeschmissen?"

Naruto grinste leicht, auch wenn auch er seinen Blick nicht von dem faszinierenden Schauspiel vor ihm abwandte und antwortete:

„Nein. Ich glaub ich hab ihm gestern ein weeeeeeenig zu viel Wirbel gemacht wegen dem Aufbruch heute, und er hat mich heute früh um drei einfach ins Gästezimmer verfrachtet. Dafür hab ich heute früh ‚aus Versehen' seinen Wecker versteckt." Fügte er nonchalant an und fuhr ohne zu zögern weiter. „Aber ich glaube, er wird es überleben."

Seine Stimme, wenn auch bemüht formal, verriet ganz klar das Amüsement das er noch jetzt bei dem gedanklichen Bild seines zu spät kommenden und sicher angepissten Kameraden verspürte, und Neji Hyuga erlaubte sich ein trockenes Lächeln, da es eigentlich mehr brauchte um den stoischen Uchiha auf die Palme zu bringen als ein paar nervige Worte, doch wusste, dass der Blonde neben ihm bereits mehr als nur das, und es mehr als nur ein Mal geschafft hatte.

Naruto hatte ein Talent dafür selbst die stoischsten Personen auf die Palme zu bringen, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung. Und der Blonde tat es mit offensichtlichem und unerschütterlichem Elan.

Und doch, nichts desto trotz, war der große dunkelhaarige Mann mit dem niedrigen Pferdeschwanz versucht die Augen zu rollen an den Kindereien seiner beiden anderen Teammitglieder.

Doch er ertappte sich wie er stattdessen nichts tat und nur weiter in den nun strahlenden Sonnenaufgang des Tages sah dessen Beginn nun endgültig über Orlando hereingebrochen war.

Stattdessen stahl er einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Uhr, die er am linken Handgelenk trug und berechnete schnell, dass Uchiha noch eine Menge Zeit hatte- bevor er völlig ruhig seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fenster zuwandte, und dem ihm nur um etwa ein Jahr jüngeren Mann, der mit ihm nun vor ihm stand und sich in dessen Reflexion widerspiegelte.

Und er wusste nicht warum, doch auf einmal traf ihn dieses Bild, und er überlegte, wie seltsam es war, dass er neben diesem blonden Mann stand, nur ein Jahr jünger als er selbst, schier lässig dastand, sich seine Muskeln jedoch ebenso deutlich wie seine eigenen unter seinem lächerlichen Hawaii-T-Shirt abzeichneten, und dessen strahlend blaue Augen gerade über die Dächer schauten- er jedoch nichts über die Lächerlichkeit dieser Kleidung sagte, noch das es ihn besonders störte jetzt gerade so nah neben diesem Mann zu stehen, so wie es, es vor noch nicht einmal drei Jahren, getan hätte.

Und in diesen Moment konnte er einfach nicht anders als sich zurück zu erinnern. Und plötzlich sah er sich selbst wieder, vor nun mehr, als drei Jahren, wie er vor dem Tisch seines Vorgesetzten gestanden hatte und erfuhr, dass ihm ein neues Team zugeteilt worden war, das er jetzt befehligt war auszubilden.

Noch jetzt wusste er noch ganz genau wie er diese Nachricht völlig passiv entgegengenommen hatte, dass er sein Sieben-Mann-Team nicht weiter betreuen würde, dass er erst seid zwei Monaten angefangen hatte auszubilden.

So war das Leben beim Militär. Und er hatte keine besondere Bindung zu seinen Rekruten.

Doch dafür wusste er noch, dass er es mit gut maskierter Kuriosität aufgenommen hatte, als er erfuhr, dass sein nächstes Team aus nur noch drei Personen bestehen würde, mit ihm eingeschlossen als Gruppenführer. Und schon damals hatte er eine wage Ahnung gehabt was ihn im Folgenden erwarten würde, doch schließlich hatte die Realität alles übertroffen.

Wie immer es jedoch Form war, waren ihm seine zwei neuen Mitglieder erst einmal nur auf dem Papier erschienen. Und er hatte ihre Daten passiv in sich aufgenommen.

Beide ausgezeichnet in allen Übungen. Top Noten. Topabsolventen der Akademie. Überragende, kämpferische Fähigkeiten. Allen anderen in ihrer Klasse weit überlegen.

Sie waren die Besten.

Er hatte es ohne zu Blinzeln in sich aufgenommen. Und auch dann noch als er die beiden schließlich das erste Mal, in Uniform und mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen, vor sich stehen gesehen hatte.

Einer mit ungewöhnlich blonden Haaren, blauen Augen und einem kaum merkbaren neckischen Zug um seinem Mund der ihm etwas Verwegenes verlieh- der andere dagegen düsterer, dunklerer, mehr wie er selbst, mit pechschwarzen Haaren und ebenso dunklen Augen die ihn emotionslos angesehen hatten.

Schon damals, so realisierte er jetzt, als er jetzt mit unbewegten weißen Augen in die glühend rote Sonne schaute, hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass sein Leben eine komplett andere, neue Wendung einschlagen würde. Doch wie immer hatte er erst sich selbst vertraut und dann den anderen, und so war es auch hier gewesen.

Jedoch mit völlig anderen Folgen als erwartet.

Und dann plötzlich, als er ihre Fähigkeiten das erste Mal selbst getestet hatte, als er das erste Mal mit ihnen gemeinsam auf Mission gegangen war, bemerkte er erst…wie richtig seine eigenen Worte gewesen waren.

Sein letztes Team, i_das_/i hatte er betreut.

Diese beiden brauchten keine Betreuung.

Sondern jemand der ihre Kraft lenkte, sodass sie nicht außer Kontrolle geraten konnten.

Und diese Aufgabe war ihm zuteil geworden.

Sie schienen sich mehr nach Instinkt zu Bewegen als nach tatsächlichen Fakten und jedes einzelne ihrer Manöver war perfekt und präzise ausgeführt bis ins letzte Detail.

Der tatsächliche Unterschied zwischen beiden Teams war immens gewesen. Und er hatte sich plötzlich mit einem Gefühl konfrontiert gefunden, dass er nicht mehr empfunden hatte, seit er mit 17 in die Armee eingetreten war.

Freude… Begeisterung.

Er sollte dieses Team auch weiter an betreuen und ihnen als Gruppenführer dienen, doch indem er sie gefordert hatte, hatte er bemerkt dass er auch sich selbst gefordert hatte.

Sein Leben im Militär war einfacher geworden, je länger er in dessen System gedient hatte, je schneller er in den Rängen nach oben gestiegen war, je mehr er sich von einem einfachen Untergebenen in einen Befehlshabenden Offizier verwandelt hatte, der mehr redete als wirklich aktiv noch am Geschehen teilzunehmen.

Er hatte es erst bemerkt als diese zwei es ihm unfreiwillig vor Augen geführt hatten.

Dieses Leben konnte ihm nichts mehr bieten. Es machte ihm keinen Spaß mehr. Es hatte damit all seinen Wert für ihn verloren...

Zumindest bis diese beiden zu ihm gekommen waren.

Oh, und er hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass ihr Ruf nicht nur auf Gerüchten und Akten basiert hatte, sondern auf der vollen Wahrheit.

Sie waren ganz eindeutig die Besten.

Ihr Vorgehen im Team war makellos und beide bewegten sich mehr nach Instinkt als nach tatsächlichen Fakten, in einer Art wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte außer bei sich selbst.

Seltsam, es von dieser Seite zu sehen, was für ein Zufall es gewesen war, dass sie einander überhaupt begegnet waren.

Er selbst- der Soldat der schneller als alle anderen die Ränge des Militärs erklommen hatte und nach oben marschiert war, und sie- die talentiertesten Rekruten der Akademie und die mit Abstand herausragendsten Absolventen der ganzen letzen Jahrgänge.

Und auf einmal hatte er seit langer Zeit in seinem Leben wieder ganz genau gespürt, dass er in dieses Team wirklich hingehört hatte…, dass dies sein Platz war.

Es gab kaum Dinge die er den beiden hatte beibringen müssen, sie lernten sie instinktiv. Doch während er sie geschult hatte und ihnen geholfen hatte zu wachsen, war auch er gewachsen...

Die beiden boten die größte Herausforderung die er seit vielen Jahren gehabt hatte, und auch wenn ein Jahr jünger betrachtete er sie als fast ebenbürtig, denn nicht einmal Gleichaltrige hatte es je so mit ihm aufnehmen können wie diese Beiden.

Zwei Genies, genauso wie er es vor ihnen gewesen war.

Und auf einmal wurde es einfach lächerlich, in einem Satz mit seinem Namen noch von einem anderen Team sprechen zu wollen.

Auf einmal hatte er es sich einfach nicht mehr vorstellen können noch mit einem anderen Team zu arbeiten. Ein Team, dass nicht so wie dieses seinen Anforderungen entsprach, nicht die gleichen, herausragenden Fähigkeiten hatte und ihn so aufleben ließ wie noch keines zuvor.

Und er sorgte dafür, dass die beiden perfekt wurden. Und er gleichzeitig mit ihnen.

Und da, so gestand er sich ein, hatte seine eigene Verwandlung wohl erst richtig begonnen... Denn Dinge waren freilich natürlich nicht so einfach, wie er es sich gerne vorgestellt hatte.

Denn zu dem Fakt, dass sie beide beim gleichen Lehrer ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatten und sich seit ihrer Berufungszeit gekannt hatten, kam noch ein weiterer Fakt, den er schon ganz zum Anfang in beider ihrer Akten gelesen, jedoch bis dahin nicht weiter beachtet hatte.

Ständige Rivalen.

Etwas was sie nie ganz abgelegt hatten. Und das hatte sich auch im Weiteren als das größte Problem herausgestellt, da, auch wenn ihre Leistungen jede für sich herausragend waren, sie einfach nicht miteinander klar zu kommen schienen, und auch er selbst nicht gerade die Person gewesen war, der man leicht begegnen konnte.

Es schien, als wäre es ihrem Team schon in den ersten Wochen bestimmt gewesen zu scheitern.

Doch schließlich geschah etwas Unvorhersehbares. Etwas das auch Neji, so sehr er auch in die Zukunft gesehen hätte, nicht vorhersehen hatte können.

Man könnte sagen, ihre Missionen passierten.

Und Neji fielen jetzt wieder diese Zeilen ein die er eigentlich immer befolgt hatte in seiner ganzen Laufbahn als Soldat, doch welche er in diesem Team, das ihm fast ebenbürtig gewesen war, auf einmal unfähig gewesen war noch weiter zu befolgen…

‚Manchmal ist es am wichtigsten sich klar zu machen, was man riskierte wenn man zu einer Mission ausrückt. Denn auf einer Mission gibt es keinen Typ mehr den man nicht leiden kann, sondern nur noch Verbündete und Feinde'

Und man hatte die Aufgabe die Verbündeten am Leben zu erhalten.

Und noch immer blickten seine weißen Augen in die Ferne auch wenn diese Veränderung auch ihn betroffen hatte. Ihn wohl am meisten.

Missionen schweißten zusammen, ob er, ob Naruto oder auch Uchiha es gewollt hatten oder nicht, sie taten es.

Egal wie klischeehaft es sich anhörte, aber auf einer Mission war die Gruppe alles was einem am Leben hielt. Und mehr als ein Mal hatten sie sich bis zu diesem Tag mittlerweile gegenseitig das Leben gerettet, ohne darauf zu achten, was die Folge seien könnte, ohne darauf zu achten, dass man sich man sich eigentlich nicht leiden konnte.

Und DAS ging einfach nicht spurlos vorbei.

Ab diesem Tag an, ging alles bergabwärts. Nur diese eine Grenze war überschritten und auf einmal schien jedes Rädchen wie in einem Uhrwerk nahtlos ineinander zu passen. Und jede weitere Mission wurde auf einmal zum absoluten Kinderspiel. Sie funktionierten wie die Uhr, als komplette Einheit zusammen.

Letztendlich, so wusste er jetzt, hatte es so kommen müssen…

Denn schließlich hatte er recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung, dass dies, unter keinen Umständen, ein normales Team werden würde. Drei war eine sehr ungewöhnliche Zahl für eine Gruppe, die bedeutete, dass es im Weiteren auch nur drei agierende Personen geben würde. Doch von vornherein hatte er erkannt, dass das Training was sie zusammen durchliefen, für das sie ausgebildet wurden, gepaart mit ihrer Anzahl nur eines bedeuten konnte…

Sie stellten die Elite.

Er i_hatte_/i einfach lernen müssen diesen beiden zu vertrauen… Es wäre einfach nicht anders gegangen, dass sie sonst so perfekt zusammen arbeiteten, das realisierte er nun.

Eine Lektion, die auch er auf die harte Art hatte lernen müssen.

Nach all den Jahren erst war ihm etwas begegnet, das er noch nicht gemeistert hatte, dass er bis dahin für völlig zweitrangig gehalten hatte.

Doch immerhin war nicht jede Lektion im Leben völlig von Nachteil, und er rechnete diese eine Lektion als eine an, die er besser niemals vergessen sollte.

Denn schließlich hatte sich neben Missionen und gemeinsamen Aufträgen- durch die sie meist gezwungen waren sich auch noch öfter ein gemeinsames Apartment zu teilen weil ihr Stundenplan eh gar nichts anderes zugelassen hätte- und in dieser zugegeben chaotischen Zeit und den ganz eigenen Angewohnheiten seiner Zimmergenossen, zwischen ihnen mehr über die Jahre entwickelt als nur Akzeptanz, mehr als nur einfaches Vertrauen, sondern Kameradschaft.

Freundschaft sogar.

Doch Neji war sich sicher, dass keiner von ihnen das jemals offen zugeben würde, auch wenn die Zeichen zugegebenermaßen, recht eindeutig waren und er mittlerweile jede Essgewohnheit Narutos und jeden passiven Gesichtsausdruck des Uchiha lesen konnte.

Das war wohl die wirkliche Geburt ihres Teams gewesen.

Und mit dieser Geburt, begann auch ihr Anfang als Elite, und Aufträge und Besprechungen kamen bald schneller und häufiger als jemals zuvor.

Und ab diesem Moment konnte es niemand mehr bezweifeln. Sie waren die Besten.

Missionen und Aufträge trudelten bald im 24-Stundentakt ein, und auch wenn sie auch so vorher nie besonders viel Freizeit gehabt hatten so hatte das doch in den letzten paar Monaten eine Dimension angenommen, in denen sie nicht mehr nach Tagen gesucht hatten um etwas zu verschnaufen sondern bereits nach wenigen Minuten.

Er musste zugeben, es war stressig gewesen. Seit der Gründung ihres Teams waren Aufträge höchsten Schwierigkeitsgrads im Auftrag des Landes, praktisch eine monatliche Routine geworden, doch selbst für ihn waren die letzten Monate etwas über seine sonst sehr stabile Geduld gewesen. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er seid zwei Monaten keine Gelegenheit zum Meditieren mehr gefunden hatte.

Narutos prompte Entscheidung also, ihre ersten freien Tage seit Monaten für einen ausgiebigen Urlaub zu nutzen war nicht auf völligen Widerstand gestoßen. Und selbst Uchiha hatte keinen merkbaren Einwand ausgesprochen wofür die Frage als beschlossene Sache auf Seiten des Uzumakis abgestempelt worden war.

Das erklärte also warum er, genauso wie der Blonde neben ihm, gerade mit einer schweren Reisetasche voll geplackt am Flughafen von Orlando Florida standen. Reisepässe und Ausweise gut in ihren Taschen verstaut und auf die strahlende Sonne im sonnigen Südspanien hinausschauten.

Und er richtete seine Augen und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Kameraden der in seinem lächerlichen, orangenen T-Shirt, so typisch dem Blondschopf, immer noch neben ihm dastand. Und er betrachtete ihn unbemerkt still von der Seite mit etwas das nah an Nachdenklichkeit grenzte.

Es war wirklich kaum zu glauben, dass der Blonde neben ihm, der an seine eigene Größe heranreichte und in Shorts dastand, ein Soldat war, der im äußersten Notfall darauf trainiert worden war zu töten.

Doch die stetige Vergnügtheit die der Uzumaki stetig an den Tag legte war ein fester Teil seiner Personalität, wie Neji sehr schnell bemerkt hatte.

Außerdem war es auch zeitweise sehr unterhaltsam wie der Blonde es schaffte, den sonst so stoischen Uchiha mit nur ein paar wenigen, gut gewählten Worten auf die Palme zu bringen, schätze er dann und verkniff sich selbst jetzt ein kleines Lächeln.

Die hell orangene Sonne schien nun in all ihrer Pracht und hatte ihr feuriges Spiel verloren nur um einem satten orange-gelb platz zu machen.

Und das war der Augenblick an dem die beiden ungleichen Männer ihren Platz verließen und jeder einzeln nun auf einem der zahlreichen metallenen Stühle der Wartehalle platz nahmen.

Entspannt und in Narutos Fall, herzhaft gähnend saßen sie nun da, um auf ihr letztes, verbleibendes Teammitglied zu warten.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht." Murmelte Naruto schließlich auch schon leise, nach gerade mal zehn Minuten, und bemühte sich gar nicht sein Fuchsgrinsen zu verstecken, als er sah, wer gerade in seinem Blickfeld am Ende der Halle aufgetaucht war. Und dann auf den zweiten Blick:

„Oder auch nicht." Fügte er trocken an, als er mit etwas zwischen Gehässigkeit und einem stirnrunzelndem Augenrollen die Mädchenschar wahrnahm, die dem Uchiha wie eine zweite Haut folgte.

Selbst von hier aus konnten die beiden die ihnen wohl bekannte Gestalt des jungen Mannes mit dem schulterlangen schwarzen Haar, der blassen Haut und den beiden kalten onyxfarbenen Augen erkennen.

Und auch wenn das an sich, eigentlich kein Unterschied zu seinem sonstigen Gesichtsausdruck darstellte, war da doch eine distinktive Aura um ihn, die bei Naruto sofort alle Anzeichen auf ‚leichtes Dunkelrot' schalten ließen.

Es brauchte jemanden, der den Uchiha schon Jahre lang kannte um bei ihm die Anzeichen von ernsthafter Genervtheit zu erkennen und Neji und Naruto bereitete es bereits keine Schwierigkeiten mehr.

Die Laune des Uchihas war, anhand des bis jetzt verlaufenden Tages und der ihm beharrlich folgenden Mädchenschar, bereits gefährlich angesäuert...

Ein dunkles Stirnrunzeln hatte sich bereits in der Falte seiner Stirn eingegraben, das ihn unumstritten etwas gefährlich aussehen lassen sah, und zeugte mehr als alles andere das mit ihm bereits nicht Gutkirschenessen war.

Die schwarzen Augen des Uchihas flackerten jetzt einmal kurz durch die Halle bevor sie auch schon auf den Formen seiner beiden Kameraden hängen blieben, und er sie schließlich auch schon auf direktem Weg ansteuerte.

Und Naruto nahm das Erscheinungsbild des Uchihas mit einem kurzen Blick in sich auf bevor er grinste.

Oh ja, dachte er mit unverhohlenem Amüsement. Seine Laune ist bereits ziemlich angepisst.

Naruto sah, wie die Mädchenschar weiter laut kichernd und giggelnd hinter dem Uchiha herstolperte und war versucht darüber entnervt und stirnrunzelnd zugleich die Augen zu rollen.

Echt, Sasukes Beliebtheit bei dem weiblichen Geschlecht war manchmal einfach nur noch bewundernswert, wenn man beachtete, dass der Schwarzhaarige der ganzen Schar von Mädchen hinter sich nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte.

Oh ja. Wenn es einen Mann auf dieser Erde gab der noch kälter und emotionsloser war als Neji Hyuga, dann war b**er**/b es.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Der emotionslose Eisklotz schlecht hin. Und Mädchenschwarm… Auch wenn das, wie Naruto trocken zugeben musste, ziemlich untertrieben war.

Der Uchiha zog Mädchen an, wie Licht die Motten. Er brauchte nur den Raum zu betreten und schon waren sie praktisch über ihm. Es war manchmal wirklich einfach nur noch ein wenig beunruhigend mit anzusehen, was der Schwarzhaarige für eine Wirkung auf die weibliche Population dieser Welt hatte, er selbst jedoch davon total unberührt blieb.

Bis heute konnte sich Naruto nicht erklären, was Mädchen an dem kalten Schwarzhaarigen nur finden mochten, da seine Persönlichkeit seiner Meinung nach ziemlich zu wünschen übrig ließ, und er von Mädchen generell noch weniger hielt als Neji. (wenn man jetzt mal davon absah, das der jetzt eine Freundin hatte)

Doch immerhin stürzten sie sich ja sofort auf ihn, ohne nach seinem Charakter zu fragen, wie Naruto bemerkt hatte. Und er war letztendlich zu keiner anderen Lösung gekommen, als das es wohl nur das sein konnte.

Er kannte den Uchiha nun schon sehr, sehr lange, viel länger als Neji- sie hatten ihre Karriere praktisch zusammen begonnen- und unter all ihren Missionen und unter ihrer Rivalität hatte er den Uchiha wirklich schätzen gelernt und vertraute ihm wie keinem anderen, fast mehr als Neji, da sie fast immer direkt Seite an Seite zusammenarbeiteten und sich praktisch mit ihren Leben vertrauten, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ein Mädchen die Kälte und Abwesenheit die den Uchiha dauernd umgab, lieben könnte.

Naruto wusste, dass da noch eine andere Seite unter diesem war. Er hatte Blicke auf sie erhascht, sobald jemand auch nur im Ansatz in der Vergangenheit die Frage nach seiner Familie erwähnt hatte. Doch noch weniger war er sich sicher, ob der Schwarzhaarige einem Mädchen jemals überhaupt so weit würde vertrauen können, um sie auch nur ein einziges Mal einen Blick unter seine raue Schale werfen zu lassen.

Denn er ignorierte jeden Kontakt von weiblichen Ansammlungen völlig- schien sie nicht einmal bewusst wahrzunehmen.

Und der Schwarzhaarige schien die kichernde Schar tatsächlich völlig zu ignorieren als er sich seinen Weg weiter durch die Halle bahnte. Und Naruto, wie auch Neji, sahen ihm abwartend entgegen als er schließlich langsamer näher kam.

Und schließlich machte er vor ihnen Halt.

In schwarzem hautengen T-Shirt, schwarzen, langen Hosen, und schwarzer Reisetasche lässig über einer Schulter gehangen, stand er nun schließlich vor ihnen, während seine ebenso tiefschwarzen Augen sie musterten.

Und Naruto verdrehte die Augen als er das völlig schwarze Ensemble seines Partners sah, jedoch wusste, dass es nichts anderes in seinem Kleiderschrank gab, und schmunzelte dann plötzlich leicht, als seine trainierten Augen etwas um den Hals unter dem T-Shirt des Schwarzhaarigen entdeckten, dass eigentlich verborgen hatte bleiben sollen, seine Augen das familiäre Objekt jedoch sofort erkannten.

Seine Marke.

Und er lächelte etwas über die seltsame Ironie der Situation, denn gut verstaut in seiner Tasche befand sich genau das gleiche, kleine Metallstück, identisch zu dem des Uchihas, jedoch mit seinem eigenen Namen darauf.

Und er war sich sicher, dass Neji seine auch irgendwo hatte.

Einmal ein Soldat immer ein Soldat…

Und er lächelte, auch wenn es etwas Verwegenes an sich hatte.

Das war eben ein Teil von ihnen der sich nicht einfach abschütteln ließ.

„'Morgen…" murmelte der Uchiha schließlich tonlos, in seiner geheimnisvollen, dunklen Stimme, bei der distinktiv im Hintergrund ein paar Mädchen zu hecheln anfingen. Doch mit geübter Übung gelang es den drei Männern das völlig zu ignorieren. Und Neji würdigte die Geste des anderen Schwarzhaarigen schließlich mit einem unmerkbaren Kopfnicken und war fast dabei den Gruß zurückzugeben, doch Naruto ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen und tönte gleich heraus:

„Was ist, Uchiha? … Deinen Wecker nicht gefunden??" Fragte er scheinheilig.

Narutos Arme waren lässig vor seinem T-Shirt verschränkt doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch und seine Augen blitzen in offensichtlichem Herausforderung zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, dessen Miene sich jetzt schlagartig noch mehr verfinstert hatte, und dessen Augen jetzt plötzlich beunruhigend intensiv zu ihm hinunterstarrten, bevor sich sein Mund schließlich zu einer leicht abschätzenden Linie verzog.

„Das müsstest du ja am besten wissen,…nicht wahr?" Gab er ruhig, wenn auch mit einer distinktiven Schärfe zurück. Und jetzt bohrten sich diese schwarzen Augen förmlich in seine, doch Naruto zeigte sich nicht beeindruckt, obwohl ihm sein Teamkamerad gerade einen Blick zuwarf bei wem die Hälfte aller Menschen die er kannte, prompt drei Schritt zurückgewichen wären.

Doch schließlich atmete der Uchiha vor ihnen ein Mal fast tief, langsam ein, wie um sich zu beruhigen, und die Anspannung wich wieder etwas sichtbar aus seiner Gestalt. Seine Augen verloren einen Teil ihrer Kälte auch wenn eine gewisse Schärfe zurückblieb, die niemals ganz verschwand.

„Ich schätze das habe ich verdient, dafür dass ich mir das Zimmer neben dir ausgesucht habe, oder…?" Murmelte er jetzt leise, und Naruto grinste.

„Natürlich!"

Und sofort verdüsterten sich Sasukes Augen wieder.

„Treib's nicht zu weit, Dobe… Oder ich werde deinen Kopf während der nächsten Mission nicht mehr retten."

Und Naruto schnaubte. „Ach ja? Ich kaaaaann mich irren, doch wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann war ICH es der das letzte Mal DEINEN Kopf retten musste, Teme!"

Darauf konnte der Uchiha nichts erwidern, da es wahr war. Und der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich wortlos in den Sitz neben Neji sinken, ließ seine Reisetasche auf den Boden gleiten und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf während Naruto ihn über den Weißäugigen hinweg siegessicher angrinste.

„Ich wusste, es Teme! Ich bin dir haushoch überlegen!"

„Ja, ja…" Gab dieser gelangweilt murmelnd, und äußerst desinteressiert zurück ohne überhaupt einmal seine Augen zu öffnen die er jetzt entspannend geschlossen hatte.

„Aber wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass ich von dir gerettet werden will, Dobe?"

„Nenn mich nicht Dobe, Teme!!"

„Ganz einfach, dann nenn mich nicht Teme, Idiot." Kam es völlig monoton zurück.

Und Naruto hätte auch ganz sicher noch etwas auf das erwidert, wenn Neji nicht just in diesem Moment etwas murmelnd erwidert hätte, während er die ganze Zeit ruhig zwischen den beiden Streithähnen seine Zeitung gelesen hatte:

„Ihr streitet wie ein altes Ehepaar…"

Und bevor auch nur Naruto Luft holen und der Uchiha die Lippen öffnen konnte um etwas darauf zu erwidern, warf der Hyuga einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und dann prompt auf die Uhr in der Wartehalle.

„Wir haben jetzt noch genau eine Stunde bevor das Flugzeug abhebt… Wir sollten besser langsam an Bord gehen."

Und plötzlich war der Streit wie aus Narutos Gedächtnis gefegt und er grinste und streckte sich einmal genüsslich in seinem Sitz, den anderen Schwarzhaarigen prompt völlig vergessend.

„Endlich!" Murmelte er energiegeladen bevor er in seinen Flip Flops aufsprang und sich seine voll gepackte Reisetasche wieder mit neuem Elan überschwang. Neji und Sasuke, der letztere nun mit einem leicht genervten Ausdruck wegen den Stimmungsschwankungen seines blonden Kameraden auf dem Gesicht, taten es ihm in ruhigerer Art gleich, und zusammen verließen die drei Männer schließlich ruhig die Wartehalle.

In der Mitte Neji, der Größte von ihnen allen um ein paar knappe Zentimeter in seinem hellblauen Shirt, die Reisetasche in einer Hand nach unten hängend in der er gleichzeitig noch immer die heutige Zeitung hielt- links neben ihm Naruto in seinem grellen Hawaii-T-Shirt, als einziger von den dreien in Shorts und Flip Flops, der seine Tasche mit einem breiten Grinsen wie einen Rucksack mit beiden Händen über den Schultern hielt- und dann rechts neben Neji Sasuke, völlig in schwarz gekleidet, mit geschlossenen Augen, dessen enges Outfit wie kein anderes der drei seine durchtrainierten Muskeln betonte und der seine Reisetasche mit einer Hand knapp über seiner Schulter trug und dabei ziemlich gelangweilt aussah.

Diesmal bemerkte niemand von ihnen die Blicke, die sie von allen Seiten kassierten.

Weibliches Personal, ebenso wie letzte Putzkräfte, drehten sich um, als die drei Männer an ihnen vorbei geschritten kamen. Jede in ihrer Art fasziniert von den drei Männern, die durchaus attraktiven waren und sich nun ihren Weg zu den Schaltern bahnten.

Doch jetzt entfachte das Wortgefecht zwischen Naruto und Sasuke erst einmal von neuem, und Neji rollte leicht die Augen und trat einen Schritt zurück um sich diskret aus der Schussbahn zu bringen, als die beiden links und rechts neben ihm wieder anfingen zu streiten.

„Dobe, musst du eigentlich immer orange tragen?" Wobei der Uchiha, wie auch Neji schon vor ihm, Narutos T-Shirt mit einem recht abschätzenden Blick musterte.

„Halt die Klappe, Teme! Hast du was gegen orange??"

„Generell gesagt ‚nein' aber wenn ich dich betrachte, bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher..."

„PAH!! Na wenigstens seh ICH nicht so aus als würd' ich grad' von 'ner Beerdigung kommen!!" Blähte Naruto sich auf.

Das Gezeter ging weiter. So wie es absolut typisch zwischen ihnen war.

Es war eine Art Kommunikation zwischen ihnen. Ohne, dass, so wusste jeder, würden die beiden nicht eine Minute miteinander auskommen, und Neji seufzte. Doch just als sie schon fast aus dem Airport heraus waren und das Gezanke immer noch weiter ging, sah Naruto plötzlich durch die gläsernen Fenster vor ihnen ein einzelnes Flugzeug in den Himmel aufstiegen. Und er ließ den Uchiha prompt in einer Erwiderung stehen als ihm plötzlich ein einzelner Gedanke kam.

„Sag mal… hat Tenten heute eigentlich Dienst?" erkundigte er sich dann auf einmal.

Der Hyuga drehte sich momentan erstaunt zu seinem blonden Lameraden um, wie das Gespräch so schnell von einem T-Shirt plötzlich auf seine Freundin gekommen war, und er versuchte den Zusammenhang zu erkennen, erkannte dann jedoch, dass es keinen gab- antwortete aber nichts desto trotz.

„Ja, das hat sie." Überlegte er dann. Eine Augenbraue von ihm hob sich nun, in einer bekannten Geste, die Naruto und auch Sasuke zeigte, dass er gleich eine Frage stellen würde. Und sie wurden auch nicht enttäuscht. „Wieso?"

Und Naruto legte sich verlegen eine Hand an den Hinterkopf während er grinste.

„Naja, als ich das Flugzeug gesehen hab, ist mir plötzlich der Gedanke gekommen, dass es ja Tenten sein könnte."

Der Hyuga schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Tenten ist weder in Orlando, noch hat sie jetzt Schicht. Es wäre reichlich weit hergeholt zu behaupten, dass das gerade Tenten war, wozu Florida auch noch in der anderen Richtung liegt.

Der Uzumaki grinste. „Ich weiß!"

Und Sasuke seufzte unbemerkt während Neji nur weiter einmal den Kopf schütteln konnte.

Das war das zweite kuriose an Tenten Shinajou, das Naruto durch Zufall herausgefunden hatte und was ihn irgendwie köstlich amüsiert hatte.

Die Freundin seines Captains war eine Stewardess.

Naruto hatte wirklich gelacht als er dieses kleine Teil von Information herausbekommen hatte.

Doch schließlich ließ Naruto seine Hand wieder sinken und sah seinen Vorgesetzten wieder ernst an.

„Sie fliegt auch heute los, nicht wahr?"

Und der Hyuga nickte, ganz langsam, als er sich der gläsernen Fensterfront zuwandte.

„i_Shìde_/i…" Antwortete er. Und Naruto, wie auch Sasuke, kannten den Hyuga genug, und wussten nun genug über dessen eigentliche Muttersprache, um zu wissen, dass das gerade ein ‚ja' war.

Für einige Sekunden war es still nach diesem Wort da der Hyuga sich nicht mehr bewegte, doch schließlich grinste Naruto plötzlich wieder wie ein Honigkuchenpferd als ihm ein plötzliches Licht aufging, und er schlang einen seiner Arme plötzlich seinem Vorgesetzten plötzlich leicht kameradschaftlich um die Schulter.

„Man, Captain, du wirst deine i_Freundin_/i doch nicht schon vermissen, oder?! Und ich dachte wirklich, sie hätte den großen Hyuga Neji noch nicht so weich gekocht!" Grinste er. Und mit einer brüsken Geste schüttelte der Hyuga den Arm des Blondschopfes schließlich von ihm ab.

„Halt die Klappe, Uzumaki…" Murmelte er dunkel und Naruto grinste.

„Aawww, komm schon Captain! Ich weiß, du vermisst sie!!"

Und unter Narutos tiefem, schallendem Gelächter marschierte der Hyuga schließlich weiter ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal nach seinen beiden Kameraden umzudrehen, die ihn plötzlich in einem stetig größer werdenden Abstand folgten.

„Sie hat dich ganz schön unter ihren Pantoffel genommen, was!?"

Und bei diesem Satz schwor Naruto, dass er die Schultern seines Majors versteifen sah- was nichts Gutes bedeutete- und er drehte sich um, mit einem warnendem Blick in seinen pupillenlosen Augen bei dem Naruto schnell seine Hände hob.

„Whoa, Captain! Immer ruhig bleiben!"

Für einen Moment schwor Naruto, dass er Neji die Nüstern weiten sah wie bei einem Mustang den man ein Mal zu viel bereits an diesem Tag geritten hatte. Doch er beruhigte sich wieder. Mit schier übermenschlicher Anstrengung keine erdenkliche Miene zu verziehen atmete er ein und drehte sich schließlich wieder um, während die zwei Rivalen ihn wieder ruhig murmeln hören konnten:

„Wir werden unseren Flug noch verpassen…"

Naruto und Sasuke warfen sich unbewusst einen Blick zu, doch sie folgten ihrem Captain.

Naruto breit grinsend, und selbst Sasuke, mit eines seiner kaum merkbaren, seltenen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, während er mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen und geschulterter Reisetasche, ruhig hinter seinen beiden Teamkameraden folgte.

Das Abenteuer konnte beginnen.

Etwa 200 Kilometer weiter, im entfernten Miami, machte sich eine ganz andere Person auf den für sie kommenden Start bereit.

Die Sonne schien schon voll und warm hinter den schier weit entfernten Wolkenkratzern von Miami hervor, als sich eine Stewardess, bereits im Inneren einer Boeing 747, auf

die für sie kommenden Gäste vorbereitete.

Sanft legte sie gerade ein leicht staubiges Tuch wieder zusammen mit dem sie noch einmal leicht und vorsichtig über diverse Einrichtungsgegenstände und Ablagen gefahren war, und ließ es jetzt sanft in einem kleinen Schrank im Servicebereich verschwinden.

Die junge Frau in ihrer weißen Bluse und dem dunkelblauen knielangen Rock sah nun auf, und hellgrüne Augen ließen noch einmal einen letzten Blick durch die Einrichtung schweifen und die vielen, nahtlos aufgereihten Sitze vor ihr, bis sie zufrieden lächelte.

Und leicht lächelnd wandte sich auch die junge, 17-jährige Frau wieder von den Reihen der Sitze ab um noch einmal im Hauptkorridor zu verschwinden, der so genannten B-Zone, die Main- und Upper-Deck mit der Treppe verband, und zu checken, ob sie auch wirklich genug Essen für alle 380 Passagiere hatten die heute noch an Bord kommen würden.

Die Sauberkeit und den Vorrat der gegebenen Portionen vor einem Start noch einmal zu überprüfen gehörte mit zu dem Standartprogramm einer jeden Stewardess, und die hübsche junge Frau störte sich nicht daran, da sie es eigentlich ziemlich gerne machte.

Ruhig und genau zählte sie jetzt noch einmal jede einzelne Portion die sich gerade vor ihr in einem Edelstahl-Container befand und war schließlich zufrieden, da sich alle beschriebenen 380 Portionen nahtlos darin vorfinden ließen.

Die schlanke, junge Frau strich sich eine kleine Strähne hellrosa Haars aus dem Gesicht, das in einem Dutt zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur an ihrem Hinterkopf befestigt war, als sie sich umdrehte, sich vorsichtig vorbeischlängelte an den Reihen von Edelstahlcontainern und begann die danebenliegende Treppe emporzusteigen.

Die Miami St. Lusiena Mary Ann, kurz genannt „Mary Ann" war ein imposantes, reines Passagier-Flugzeug vom Typ 400, eines der berühmtesten Flugzeuge überhaupt- eine Boeing 747. Eines der größten Flugzeuge das i_Air Flight_/i zu bieten hatte, das, mitsamt Besatzung, eine Kapazität von 400 Sitzplätzen aufweisen konnte, die beiden Sitze des Cockpits nicht mit eingeschlossen, und eines der komfortabelsten war das über dem Mittelmeerraum verkehrte.

Doch trotz allem waren die Gänge eng und schmal, etwas was sich in einem solch großen, fliegenden Kollos wohl niemals ändern würde, und die schlanke Frau namens Sakura war nun vorsichtig darauf bedacht, sich nirgends den Kopf zu stoßen während sie sich ihren Weg auf erstaunlich leichten Schritten, trotz ihrer gefährlich hochhackigen, schwarzen Schuhe, nun nach oben bahnte.

Dort oben, wie auch unten begegnet ihr das Bild von noch ordentlich dastehenden leeren Sitzreihen, die sich nun in drei langen Reihen mit zwei Mittelgängen vor ihr aufbauten, und die nun durch die Fenster, leicht von dem warmen Morgenlicht illuminiert wurden, und die grünen Augen der Frau lächelten.

Doch sie wurde von der Gestalt einer jungen Frau abgelenkt die nun unmittelbar von hinten aus einem der Kabinenvorhänge hervorgetreten kam und deren dunkelbraune Augen nun leicht lächelten als sie sie erblickte.

„Sakura." Sagte die braunhaarige, leicht asiatisch junge Frau vor ihr auch schon und in einer freundlichen, wie leicht spitzbübisch-reservierten Art, die nur engste Freunde verstanden, und ihre schwarzen Lackschuhe machten kleine Geräusche auf dem rot ausgelegten Boden als sie nun langsam nach vorne kam..

„Sakura, was hast du unten gemacht? Etwa schon wieder alle Vorräte gecheckt?"

Die kokette brünette Frau vor ihr hob nun eine einzelne, elegante Augenbraue, und die pinkhaarige Frau vor ihr versuchte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht aufzusetzen.

„Tut mir leid, Tenten, ich wollte wirklich nur auf Nummer sicher gehen." Sagte sie entschuldigend und streckte ihrer Freundin nun kindische ihre Zunge hinaus. „Außerdem sollte es nicht meine Schuld sein, wenn wir auf halbem Weg auf einmal mit hungrigen Passagieren fliegen." Sagte sie dann, gespielt naserümpfend.

Und wahrlich lächelte die ältere Frau vor ihr und schüttelte leicht hoffnungslos den Kopf anhand der unverbesserlichen, aber liebenswürdigen Stewardess vor ihr.

„Da kann man wohl nur gratulieren dass du dich so sehr für das Wohl unserer Gäste einsetzt." Sagte sie dann und nickte, wie zu sich selbst. „Trotzdem bist du schon viel zu früh auf, wir heben doch erst um 8 Uhr ab! Und seid wann bist du schon hier? Fragte sie nun und hob wieder eine einzelne Augenbraue. „Lass mich mal raten… seit 5??"

Auf das auf einmal leicht verlegen dreinblickende Gesicht der rosahaarigen Stewardess vor ihr, schüttelte die braunhaarige Chef-Stewardess nur noch ein Mal den Kopf und Sakura grinste, leicht verlegen.

Es stimmte, dass sie schon seit fast fünf Uhr morgens hier auf den Beinen stand. Aber was konnte sie denn dafür, wenn sie nun mal ein wenig aufgeregt gewesen war und kaum hatte die Nacht schlafen können? Außerdem war Sakura sich sicher, dass auch Tenten bereits seit 5 Uhr früh an Bord der „Mary Ann" war. Doch es sah ihrer Freundin ähnlich, kein einziges Wort darüber zu verlieren und trotzdem jeden zurechtzuweisen der sich noch vor dem Start „sinnlos verausgabte" wie sie es sagte.

Das war wohl auch einer der Gründe warum sie bereits mit 18 jungen Jahren schon Chef-Stewardess war.

Tenten Shinajou war eine schlanke, charakterstarke Frau und, wie die pinkhaarige Stewardess fand, hatte die wunderschönsten, dunkelbraunen Augen die sie je gesehen hatte. Von ihren anderen Kolleginnen wurde sie dank ihrer lässigen Art und ihrer Erfahrung respektiert und geachtet, genauso wie von den Piloten, als deren einzige Stütze sie als „höchste Stewardess" diente.

Doch das wohl Außergewöhnlichste an der schlanken, brünetten Frau, die jetzt gerade aufrecht und sicher, mit einer Hand leicht in die Hüften gestemmt auf sie zukam, waren wohl ihre langen dunkel schimmernden Haare, die sie wie immer zu zwei Knoten verschlungen an ihrem Kopf trug und die wohl noch niemand jemals offen an ihr herunterhängend gesehen hatte, und die ihre geerbten chinesischen Züge nur noch weiter unterstrichen.

Ihre braunhaarige Freundin lächelte immer noch als sie die letzten Schritte naher kam und das hereinfallende Licht nun helle Lichtreflexe in ihre Haare zauberte, als sie an den wenigen, kleinen Fenster vorbei ging und schließlich mit einem kleinen Sprung von den einzigen Sitzreihen des Oberdecks neben ihr landete.

Das ganze Upper-Deck war nur der 1. Klasse vorbehalten. 26 Sitze die sich nur sehr reiche Geschäftsleute und Privatleute leisten konnten. Sie waren bei jedem Flug besetzt, und auch heute würden sie wieder vollständig gefüllt werden. Da war es natürlich unablässig, das besonders hier hinsichtlich auf Funktion und Sauberkeit noch einmal alles gecheckt wurde, was Tenten gern persönlich übernahm um sicher zu gehen das auch alles stimmte.

Wie auf Geheiß drehte sich Sakura auch schon um und ging die Treppe wieder herunter, sodass sie ihre Chefin nach unten lassen konnte.

Diese guckte, kaum unten angekommen, auch schon auf ihre schwarz-lederne Uhr die sie unter dem linken Ärmel ihrer weißen Bluse trug, und nickte schließlich, mit einem kleinen, kaum merkbaren Lächeln.

„Gut. Wir haben noch genügend Zeit. Wie wär's? Ich werd nur noch schnell alle anderen Sitze der A-Zone checken und dann trinken wir noch schnell was. Ich hab diesen wunderbaren Weißwein im Kühlfach gesehen…" Ließ sie den Satz offen hängen und zwinkerte bevor sie schließlich taktvoll in Richtung Bug davon spazierte.

Sakura konnte ihr Lächeln nicht verbergen als sie ihre Freundin diese Worte sagen hörte und sich dann selbst umdrehte, um in die andere Richtung zu laufen und noch einmal ein Mal die D-Zone zu checken in der sich Min-Lin und Ming gerade aufhalten sollten, ihre anderen beiden Kolleginnen und Flugbegleiterinnen, die sich bis auf das kleinste Haar glichen; angefangen von ihren blonden, lockigen Haaren bis hin zu ihren himmelblauen Augen und ihrem strahlendem Gemüt, was wohl auch kein Wunder sein sollte, da die beiden eineiige Zwillinge waren.

Und als die gerade einmal 17 Jahre alte junge Frau mit den ungewöhnlichen, blass rosa Haaren nun schließlich langsam durch die vielen, noch leeren, stillen Sitzreihen ging musste sie jetzt unwillkürlich leicht trocken lächeln, da sie wusste, dass Tenten Stewardess aus Überzeugung war und es nicht zulassen würde, dass auch nur eine Flugbegleiterin unter ihrem Kommando auch nur das kleinste bisschen angetrunken war wenn sie in ein Flugzeug steigen würde.

Tenten war zwar locker, spaßig und umgänglich, jedoch eine erstaunlich feste Persönlichkeit wie Sakura auch schon sehr schnell in ihrer ersten Vorstellung herausgefunden hatte. Und i_das_/i, so war sich Sakura sicher, war etwas das sie niemals dulden würde.

Und als die junge Flugbegleiterin sich ihren Weg nun langsam von der Treppe in die hinterste D-Zone machte- von denen alle vier Zonen nur durch ausreichend Toiletten architektonisch, voneinander abgegrenzt waren- neigte sie ihren Kopf einmal leicht zur Seite und sah instinktiv, fast unbewusst, unter den hohen weißen Ablagen hervor die das ganze gesamte Flugzeug durchzogen, und warf einen Blick nach draußen, auf die entfernten schwarzen Wolkenkratzer Miamis, die die Sonne nun in einem gleißenden Licht umspielte, und sie lächelte.

Durch die fortlaufenden Fenster und deren klare Spiegelung blickte ihr eine junge Frau entgegen, mit rosa schimmerndem Haar, von dem jetzt nur noch ein paar feine Strähnen ihres Ponys ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht umrahmten da der Rest zu einer strengen aber eleganten Hochsteckfrisur festgesteckt worden war.

Erstaunlich hellgrüne Augen blickten ihr aus dem Glas entgegen, und korrigierend zupfte das Mädchen noch einmal eine kleine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr zurück die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte, während die junge Stewardess nun leicht ihre leicht roten Lippen verzog, als sie noch einmal unsicher prüfte ob noch alles mit ihren Haaren in Ordnung war, und noch alle Strähnen den kommenden Flug überleben würden.

Das Erscheinungsbild einer Stewardess war äußerst wichtig, das wusste Sakura. Sie mussten nicht nur ihre Aufgaben als Dienstpersonal und Repräsentantin ihres Landes erfüllen sondern auch noch immer gut und gepflegt aussehen. Und sie wollte diesem Ruf gerecht werden und kein schlechtes Licht auf die Fluggesellschaft werfen, deren eigenen Job sie zu verdanken hatte, und die sehr viel für sie getan hatten. Und deswegen wollte sie möglichst ihr Bestes dafür tun...

Und als die junge pinkhaarige Frau nun nach draußen sah, mit einem lächelndem, friedfertigen Ausdruck auf ihrem sanften Gesicht, als die Sonne ihr nun zwischen den Fenstern hell und klar über den dunklen Bäumen der Stadt entgegen blickte, und ihre grasgrünen Augen schließlich vor einem Fenster innehielten, anhand dieses wunderschönen Naturschauspiels vor ihr, wusste sie plötzlich, dass es nichts zu befürchten gab...

Weiter, nur wenige hundert Meter von der Landebahn entfernt, lief ein älterer Mann ruhig und gelassen durch die gläserne Flughalle.

Er trug kein keine Hose, kein T-Shirt und auch kein Hemd wie es für Menschen dieses Landes typisch gewesen wären, sondern eine schwarze Tunika aus feinster Seide, die seine gesamte, ungewöhnlich große Gestalt für einen östlichen Ausländer umspielte, und die in der aufgehenden Sonne grünlich schimmerte, wie die glänzenden Schuppen einer Schlange.

Die Schritte des Mannes waren ruhig und gelassen, und seine Arme locker hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt als er nun unbeirrt weiter ging und sein langes schwarzes Haar in langen Strähnen ungehindert über seinen Rücken und seine Schultern hinab fiel, wo es fast nahtlos mit dem Schwarz der Tunika verschmolz.

Fünf Männer begleiteten den Mann, die ihn in einer sternförmigen Formation umstellten und die jedem einzelnen seiner Schritte auf das präziseste folgten.

Alle von ihnen trugen, im seltsamen Gegensatz zu dem Mann in ihrer Mitte, einheitlich lange, schwarze, westliche Anzüge, mit ebenso neutral schwarzen Krawatten und weißen Hemden, die den Mann in der schwarzen Tunika wie eine Leibgarde umstellten und deren starre Miene sich nicht für eine Sekunde veränderte.

Nur ein einziger Mann unterschied sich von den anderen.

Es war der Mann ganz am Ende der Prozedur. Der einzige der dem schwarzhaarigen Mann unmittelbar hinter dessen eigenen Rücken folgte, und schier damit eine wichtige Position einnahm. Er trug im Vergleich einen strahlend weißen Anzug, eine ebenso weiße Krawatte und darunter, im genauen Gegenteil zu den anderen, ein pechschwarzes Hemd.

Schwarze Augen sahen hinter einer einfachen, gläsernen Rundbrille hervor, dessen langes silberweißes Haar des Mannes zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz an dessen Nacken zusammengebunden worden war und das sich nun kaum bewegte, als er mit ebenmäßigen, gleichmäßigen Schritten weiterging. Der einzige ebenfalls, mit dem Mann in der Mitte, der seine Arme nachlässig, wie aufmerksam hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt hatte.

Der Kopf des schwarzhaarigen Mannes in der Mitte wandte sich nun.

Er sah auf, das erste Mal seit er den Flughafen betreten hatte, und sein Blick glitt nach draußen, auf die dunkle, graue Startbahn auf der schon drei große, voll getankte Passagierflugzeuge standen.

Ein hungriges Lächeln umspielte auf einmal die blassen Lippen des Mannes als erstaunlich goldene, schlangenartige Augen nach draußen sahen und mit ungebrochenem Interesse auf die drei Maschinen vor sich starrten.

Ein amüsiertes, grausames Lächeln kräuselte diese blutleeren Lippen bevor der Mann sich abwandte, und seinen Kopf mit einem kleinen Schwung seines langen Haares wieder nach vorne drehte. Ein bleiches, fast weißes Gesicht blickte nach vorne mit seltsam funkelnden, goldenen Augen, und das schreckliche Lächeln blieb weiterhin vorhanden, das niemand außer den Männern um ihn herum sehen konnte.

„Ist alles bereit…?"

Seine Stimme war glatt und dunkel, wie die glänzenden Schuppen einer Schlange und ebenso dunkel geschmeidig wie ihre Bewegungen, deren Augen den seinen so ähnelten.

Und der weißhaarige Mann hinter ihm hob seine rechte Hand und schob seine Brille noch etwas weiter auf seine Nasenwurzel, sodass die Gläser für einen kurzen Moment leicht im Sonnenschein glänzten, bevor er ruhig sagte:

„Dāngránla."

i_Natürlich._/i

Niemand von den drei wartenden Personen am Flughafen von Orlando, noch von den lächelnden Flugbegleiterinnen auf der „Mary Ann" ahnten, was noch alles auf sie zukommen sollte…


	2. Schön wär’s gewesen

Kapitel 2 „Schön wär's gewesen" 

Neji, Naruto und Sasuke waren kaum in Sichtweite der Schalter angekommen als auch schon ein seltsames, summendes Geräusch die drei jedoch je abstoppen ließ, wie auf ein plötzliches, geheimes Zeichen hin.

Und Naruto- bereits schon drei Schritte vor seinem Captain und seinem Teamkameraden, da er bereits ungeduldig vorausgegangen war- gefror mitten auf seinem Platz, wie ein plötzlich aufgetauchtes Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, ebenso wie auch sein Lächeln dass auf einmal einer seltsam fehlgeleiteten Grimasse platz machte.

Und der blonde Uzumaki sog auf einmal scharf die Luft ein- zischend- als er i_dieses_/i Geräusch hörte...

Ein Geräusch das ihm, wider erwarten, äußerst bekannt war, von dem er jedoch gehofft hatte, es erst frühestens in zwei Wochen erst wieder hören zu müssen…

Es war ein Geräusch das ihn eh meist nie besonders positiv angesprochen hatte- meist verbunden mit Stress, längerem Ramenausfall und der sicheren Gewissheit das er keine weitere Minute länger mehr schlafen konnte- doch das er jetzt, in dieser Sekunde, ernsthaft anfing zu hassen…

Doch es konnte gar nicht sein…!

So sehr das Gehirn unseres Lieblings-Blondschopfes auch gerade in einen milden Schockzustand eintrat, sagte ihm doch gerade irgendetwas da oben, dass es gar nicht hier sein DURFTE!

Dass es nun aber hier, gerade unverkennbar in seinen Ohren summte, konnte nur eines bedeuten…

Und schließlich drehte er sich um- nachdem er nun gute zehn Sekunden lang wie ein Stalagmit auf dem Boden festgefroren dagestanden hatte, mit weiten Augen- zu seinen beiden Teamkameraden und sprach schließlich aus was er gerade dachte: „i_Don't tell me…_/i"

Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein atemloses Keuchen.

Er wollte es nicht glauben… doch seine Augen schienen ihm seine schlimmsten Vermutungen zu bestätigen als er seinen Captain sah, wie dieser nun inmitten der Halle, ruhig ein paar Schritte hinter ihm stehen geblieben war, den Reisverschluss seiner Reisetasche bereits zurückgezogen hatte und nun mit bedächtigen Fingern in ihr kramte, schier auf der Suche nach der Quelle für das leise brummende Geräusch- ohne sich jedoch von ihm oder von Uchiha abzulenken zu lassen, der jetzt ebenfalls halb neben ihm stehen geblieben war und die Tasche mit nun ebenso unblinzelnden Augen wie er beobachtete.

Naruto schlug es bei diesem Bild sprichwörtlich die Kinnlage zu Boden vor Entsetzten.

Und das noch mehr als er sah, wie sein langhaariger Vorgesetzter immer noch weiter ruhig und bedächtig dabei vor ihm dastand und in seiner Tasche suchte als würde ihn nichts auf der Welt scheren.

Naruto blinzelte.

Und er stotterte schließlich, heraus was er gerade dachte, ohne auch nur noch ein Quäntchen seiner Fassungslosigkeit verbergen zu können die ihn gerade mit voller Schlagkraft übermannte.

„D-d-d-d-d-du… DU HAST DEINEN PIEPER MITGENOMMEN??!"

Der blonde Unteroffizier war sich vage bewusst, dass seine letzten Silben in einem hohen, gellenden Schrei mündeten, doch er registrierte es kaum über seinem plötzlichen Horror das seine gesamte Gedankenwelt auf einmal lahm zu legen schienen bis da plötzlich nur noch fassungslose Leere war.

Das war ein schlechter Scherz, oder?! Es b**musste**b ein Scherz sein. Neji kam besser gleich auf ihn zugesprungen und schrie ihm ein „REINGEFALLEN!" entgegen sonst würde er ziemlich wortwörtlich gleich auf dieser Flughafenhalle zusammenbrechen…! Und er machte KEINE Witze!

Sein langhaariger Captain jedoch warf ihm nur einen leicht genervten Blick unter dunklen Strähnen zu, da diesen Satz wahrscheinlich der ganze gesamte Flughafen gehört hatte, bevor er jedoch auch schon, zum völligen Horror von Naruto, nickte und flach antwortete, als wenn es das Natürlichste auf der Welt wäre:

„Natürlich habe ich." 

Naruto verschlug es nach diesem Wort glatt die Sprache. Ihm blieb sprichwörtlich die Luft weg.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch nichts kam heraus. Ein seltsames Summen trat auf einmal in seine Ohren, das nichts mit dem Pieper, immer noch in der Tasche seines Captains, zu tun hatte.

Und schließlich, nach weiteren totenstillen Sekunden, stieß der Uzumaki die Worte schließlich heraus die sich die ganzen letzten drei Sekunden auf seinen Lippen gebildet hatten, und die er nun völlig unfähig war noch länger aufzuhalten. Er bemerkte nicht einmal wie Sasuke neben ihm nun diskret die Augen rollte und ebenso diskret einen kleinen Schritt zurück ging und müde die Augen schloss, da er ganz genau wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

„Bist du verrückt?!"

Der blonde Uzumaki sah seinen Captain an, mit so weiten blauen Augen, als hätte er sich vor seinen Augen gerade eben in ein lila Nashorn verwandelt.

„Wer ist so BESCHEUERT (wobei er auf dieses Wort besondere Betonung legte) und nimmt seinen PIEPER mit??! DAS EINZIGE was ihn noch mit seinem Job verbindet, wenn er auf seinem ersten richtigen Urlaub seid MONATEN ist??!"

Dieses Mal war sich Naruto sich vage bewusst dass sich ein paar Leute zu ihm umdrehten. Und Neji warf ihm noch einmal einen erneuten, Stirn runzelnden, leicht dunklen Blick zu, bevor er das kleine schwarze, piepende Gerät schließlich letztendlich an dessen Lasche aus seiner Tasche zog, diese wieder zumachte, und es nun sich so vor das Gesicht hielt, dass er das Display ohne Schwierigkeiten lesen konnte.

„i_Wir_/i tun es." Sagte er simpel.

Und Naruto gab auf. Er schlug seine Hände vor sein Gesicht und stöhnte, und selbst Sasuke neben ihm atmete leise unbemerkt aus, in leichter Resignation, als er jedoch weiterhin ruhig dastand, seine Tasche immer noch über seine rechte Schulter geschlungen, und die Passanten nur weiterhin beobachtete die weiter durch die große Flughalle liefen.

Das war's wohl mit dem Urlaub… 

Er konnte fast verstehen warum sein nervender, blonder Rivale praktisch aufgeheult hatte beim Erblicken des kleinen schwarzen Geräts... Auch er selbst musste zugeben, dass er in der ersten Sekunde als er das bekannte Summen vernommen hatte, etwas verspürt hatte, dass dem Impuls von plötzlicher leichter Entnervtheit erstaunlich nahe gekommen war...

Dieser Pieper bedeutete Missionen. Und Missionen bedeuteten, dass es für sie keinen Urlaub geben würde...

Es sah ihrem langhaarigen Vorgesetzten ähnlich dass der Hyuga das kleine Gerät trotzdem, und zwischen all den Sachen und den Urlaubsutensilien, noch mit eingesteckt hatte- auch wenn sie eigentlich offiziell für zwei Wochen beurlaubt waren.

Und Sasuke warf, als er das dachte, noch einmal einen letzten, ruhigen Blick zurück zu den Schaltern, ohne das er sich einen Schritt von seinem Platz bewegte und ohne eine erkennbare Emotion auf seinem Gesicht als er fast unbewusst innerlich bemerkte wie sein Geist sich schärfte und sich fast schon instinktiv innerlich, auf das noch Kommende für ihn, einstellte.

Auch wenn es noch nicht entschieden war das sie auch wirklich auf eine Mission berufen worden waren, machte ihn doch ein seltsames, unterschwelliges Gefühl in seinem Inneren aufmerksam, dass sich irgendetwas näherte und gerade leise und schattenhaft auf sie zukam…

Etwas stimmte nicht.

Und außerdem waren belanglose Dinge die von diesem Pieper, in ihrer ganzen bisherigen Laufbahn übertragen worden waren, verschwindend gering…

Neji währenddessen ignorierte die kindliche Geste des blonden Uzumakis völlig, was man sich angesichts dessen Wimmerns im Hintergrund etwas schwer vorstellte, doch er ließ es ohne eine Regung an sich abprallen.

Dafür breitete sich jetzt jedoch ein kleines Stirnrunzeln auf dem Gesicht des langhaarigen Hyugas aus als seine weißen Augen nun ein Mal vollständig über die kurze Nachricht auf dem Display gehuscht waren, und er warf dem Uchiha neben sich nun einen unbemerkten Blick zu, der ihn nun mit in den Hosentaschen gesteckten Händen ruhig und ebenfalls von der Seite her nichts sagend ansah- und der Ältere nickte, wenn es auch etwas überflüssig war, da alle bereits wussten von wem die Nachricht stammte- doch er tat es nichts desto trotz.

Und er ließ das kleine Gerät schließlich erst wieder in einer der zwei Brusttaschen seines hellblauen Hemdes verschwinden bevor er langsam sagte:

„Ein Nachricht. Wir sollen uns sofort an der Basis melden."

„Haben Sie gesagt worum es geht?" fragte der Uchiha nun, in einem üblichen, perfekten Monoton, das nicht von seinen Gefühlen verriet, dessen kaum merkbare, feine Veränderung im Ton Neji jedoch verriet, dass der Uchiha gerade unbewusst in seine Rolle als Soldat schlüpfte.

Und er schüttelte schließlich langsam verneinend den Kopf.

„Nein."

Der schwarz gekleidete Mann neben ihm mit den ebenso schwarzen, kalten Augen hob darauf eine einzelne Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts, da es durchaus nicht unüblich war dass Informationen erst unmittelbar am Ort und persönlich mitgeteilt wurden, wenn man dem Übertragungsnetz nicht vertraute...doch das war zugegebenermaßen selten.

Der Gedanke an die ihre eigentliche bevorstehende Reise war für das erste, erst einmal wieder völlige aus den Köpfen der beiden schwarzhaarigen Männer gelöscht als beide sich nun fast einheitlich ihren Weg von der Mitte der Flughalle langsam an die Seite bahnten, zu den fast auf gleicher Höhe liegenden Telefonautomaten- mit einem leicht wimmernden und schmerzverzerrten Naruto im Schlepptau, den aber niemand im Moment groß beachtete da alle wussten, dass er sich mit gegebener Zeit und Ruhe wieder fangen würde.

Nein… Viel wichtiger war es jetzt ihren Vorgesetzten anzurufen und zu erfragen, was die Lage war. Ob sie sofort gebraucht wurden oder auch, im schlimmsten Falle, noch sofort abreisen mussten…

Da gab es nicht viele Fragen, dass der ranghöchste Offizier unter ihnen das tun würde, so wie es in einem hierarchischen Institut wie dem Militär üblich war.

Und als Neji schließlich seine Tasche neben einem der metallenen Automaten abgestellte und zielstrebig nach einem Hörer griff machte es sich Sasuke etwas weiter links neben ihm gemütlich, indem er sich nur wenige Meter entfernt an die freie Wand lehnte, mit verschränkten Armen und geschlossenen Augen, nachdem auch er seine schwarze Reisetasche letztendlich neben sich abgestellt hatte.

Ruhig und ohne sich einmal umzublicken gab der Hyuga schließlich die Zahlenfolge auf dem Ziffernblatt ein die jeder von ihnen sich vom Beginn ihres ersten Tages als Team hatte verinnerlichen müssen- was angesichts des immer noch Wimmerns und des leisen Stöhnens im Hintergrund jedoch nicht besonders einfach war, und schließlich seufzte der langhaarige Hyuga doch letztendlich einmal leicht hörbar aus, mit etwas das nah an Genervtheit grenzte, und entschloss doch schließlich letztendlich zu sprechen und den Uzumaki direkt zu adressieren.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Soldat." sagte er schließlich, im völligen Monoton, mit keiner erkennbaren Emotion in seiner Stimme während er das Wählzeichen des Hörers fast unterbewusst in seinem rechten Ohr wahrnahm. „Verpflichtung ist Verpflichtung... Und wir haben eine Verpflichtung dem ganzen Land gegenüber. Ein Rendezvous mit ihm können wir leider nicht einfach absagen…"

Und Naruto rollte, unbewusst zu den beiden, bei diesem Satz leicht die Augen- da er sein letztes Hemd darauf verwettet hatte, dass sein Captain genau das sagen würde, der Satz an sich jedoch nichts von seiner ureigenen Nervtötendheit verloren hatte. Doch der blonde Uzumaki blieb weiterhin stumm während er weiterhin in einer Hocke auf halber Höhe am Boden saß, seinen anderen beiden Kameraden nun direkt seinen Rücken zugewandt, und er seinen Kopf nur schlaff nach unten hängen ließ, mit beiden Armen steif über seine Knie gelegt sodass sie nun fast den Boden berührten.

„Du hast gut reden…" murmelte er schließlich mürrisch und seufzte einmal unbemerkt, schwer auf.

Seinem Captain fiel es leicht so etwas zu sagen, er lebte ja praktisch nur für diese Missionen, doch wenn er sich ganz ehrlich war, musste Naruto zugeben, dass er sich eigentlich selbst schon ziemlich auf diesen Urlaub gefreut hatte…

Es wäre der erste Urlaub ihres Teams gewesen- seit seiner Gründung vor nun mehr als drei Jahren- den sie auch als Team bestritten hätten. Und auch wenn Naruto sich eher die Zunge abgebissen hätte als es jemals laut für alle Ohren zuzugeben, hatte ihn die Aussicht doch zugegebenermaßen in Ekstase versetzt zwei lange Wochen lang mit i_den_/i beiden im sonnigen Südspanien zu verbringen die er gewissermaßen als seine besten Freunde bezeichnete…

Und doch konnte er frei zugeben, dass auch er gewissermaßen dabei Hintergedanken gehabt hatte, die er nur allzu freiwillig, ohne zu zögern, in seinem Inneren zugab.

Von Wetter und Spaß, die Spanien ihnen gebracht hätte, mal ganz abgesehen, so war ihm doch mehr als alles andere bewusst gewesen, dass die letzten Monate hart an ihre aller Grenzen gegangen waren.

Auch er hatte sie gespürt- die Erschöpfung, das völlige Ausbrennen aller Gedanken bis man irgendwann überhaupt nicht mehr nachdachte, überhaupt nicht mehr abschaltete und sich nur noch wie ein Roboter auf die nächste Mission einstellte.

Und auch, wie Naruto sich jetzt selbst bestätigte, er vollkommen blind gewesen wäre und sich zusätzlich noch drei Lagen Gurken auf die Augen gehauen hätte, hätte er erkannt, dass auch seine beiden stillen und emotionslosen Teamkameraden ein wenig Erholung und Entspannung nun nach einer Weile bitter nötig gehabt hatten.

Sie zeigten es natürlich nicht, doch es äußerte sich in ihrem ganz normalen Verhalten, welches Naruto einfach schon zu lange kannte und ihm nicht mehr entgehen konnte.

So schien sein langjähriger, schwarzhaariger Rivale nun schon seit einiger Zeit noch grimmiger und kälter zu sein als sonst, was kaum noch vorstellbar war, und selbst Neji schien unmerkbar zurückgezogen und gereizter seit er nun seit einiger Zeit nun schon keine Zeit für sein tägliches meditieren mehr gefunden hatte.

Vielleicht hatten sie es auch bemerkt, bemerkte Naruto nun an, da die beiden seinem Plan schon ganz am Anfang mit erstaunlich wenig Widerstand zugestimmt hatten, doch er würde es wohl niemals erfahren und sie würden es ihm wahrscheinlich auch niemals sagen.

Doch das die ganze Planung die er jetzt übernommen hatte, all die Vorbereitungen die er getroffen hatte, die Sachen, die Tickets, jetzt alles für die Katz gewesen sein sollte, machte den blonden Unteroffizier doch ein wenig angespannt und frustriert...

Gleichzeitig jedoch als das Gefühl in ihm auftauchte und als er es auch wirklich in seinen Gedanken dachte wusste er jedoch auch…dass sein Captain Recht hatte…

Und der blonde Mann zog eine Grimasse, da er es überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, wenn jemand in solch einer Situation Moralapostel spielte und auch noch Recht hatte.

Und er zog noch einmal eine Schnute und seufzte ergeben, während sich jedoch nur Sekunden danach wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich, das sich langsam, stetig, immer weiter verfestige…

Und der blonde Mann mit den tiefblauen Augen nahm einen tiefen Atemzug um auch wirklich alle Gedanken wieder in seinem Kopf zu klären.

Die Sicherheit des Landes ging bei ihnen leider wirklich immer vor…

Und er schätzte, das war wohl auch gut so.

Jetzt konnte er also nur noch hoffen, dass das am Telefon jetzt wirklich Kakashi war der mal wieder sein Lunchpaket vergessen hatte, Neji in Panik angefunkt hatte und ihn nun bat ihm schleunigst neues zu kaufen sonst würde er ihn fristlos suspendieren.

… …

… …

…man konnte ja noch hoffen, oder…?

Und noch einmal stöhnte der blonde Mann gequält und vergrub noch einmal sein Gesicht in seinen Händen als wollte er den Tag wirklich i_wirklich_/i nicht mehr vor sich sehen…

Er nahm dadurch kaum wahr wie in diesem Moment jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung schier abgenommen hatte und Neji nun ohne Umschweife und ohne zu Zögern, klar und deutlich ihren Gruppen-Code aussprach, der der Person am anderen Ende auch wirklich bestätigte, dass sie es waren, ohne auf eine Einleitung zu warten.

Für eine weile schien es danach still am anderen Ende da der langhaarige Hyuga sich nicht bewegte, bis jedoch schier letztendlich ihr Vorgesetzter abhob, denn Neji versteifte sich unwillkürlich, und nahm unbewusst eine Pose ein, ähnlich zu derer die er einnehmen würde, wenn er wirklich vor seinem ranghöchsten Offizier stehen würde.

„Sir." Sagte er auch schon, mit klarer dunkler Stimme, förmlich so wie es sich für einen Anrede an seinen Vorgesetzten gehörte, jedoch so leise dass sein Gespräch nicht sofort von jemandem in dieser Halle mitgehört werden konnte.

Wieder blieb es still für wenige Sekunden bevor der Hyuga auch schon wieder monoton antwortete: „Natürlich, Sir. Uzumaki und Uchiha sind bei mir, Sir. … Ja, Sir."

Doch ab diesem Moment hörte Naruto schon gar nicht mehr zu. Er seufzte und vergrub wieder sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und ließ das Gespräch stumm, und ohne ein Wort zu verstehen, über sich passieren. Anscheinend ebenso wie Sasuke der immer noch still und mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand neben ihnen dastand und seine Arme nun ruhig vor seinem Körper verschränkt hatte.

Niemand sah dadurch, wie sich kaum zwei Minuten in dem Gespräch, sich ihr direkter Vorgesetzter auf einmal je versteifte und plötzlich auf einmal sehr still da stand, den Hörer noch immer schier locker zu halten schien jedoch auf einmal wie gefroren auf seinem Platz da stand und nur noch passiv zuhörte, wie ihr höherer Vorgesetzter an der anderen Seite nun weiter sprach.

„Ist das ein Scherz?" fragte der Hyuga nun langsam, nach einigen Sekunden Stille.

Und Sasuke sah auf, ebenso wie auch Naruto in diesem Moment wieder plötzlich langsam seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Händen hob, als sie ihren Captain diese Worte aussprechen hörten. Und plötzlich trat auf beide Gesichter der beiden Unteroffiziere ein aufmerksamer, wie plötzlich wachsamer Blick als sie ihren langhaarigen Captain diese Worte wirklich aussprechen hörten.

Ihr Captain macht niemals Scherze... Und die beiden Unteroffiziere wusste genug über ihren nun dreijährigen Vorgesetzten um sich nun völlig sicher zu sein, dass er solche Sätze nicht einmal zum Spaß sagte.

Dass es Etwas in der Tat nun so weit geschafft hatte, etwas Derartiges aus dem Mund ihres Vorgesetzten hervor zu bringen war…faszinierend, gleichzeitig wie es beunruhigend war um es milde zu sagen.

Und die beiden Rivalen betrachteten ihren langhaarigen Vorgesetzten nun mit einem aufmerksamen Blick, wie dieser schließlich vor ihnen nun nur noch ein Mal leicht in Richtung des Telefon nickte und zur Bestätigung noch einmal sagte:

„Hai. Ich habe verstand... Ja… natürlich, Sir. Ja. Wir werden sofort da sein."

Damit legte er auf.

Und der Uzumaki wie auch der Uchiha bemerkten aufmerksam wie der langhaarige Hyuga noch für wenige, weitere Sekunden mit seiner Hand auf dem Hörer verweilte und sie dort liegen ließ, sich nicht umdrehte, bevor er schließlich jedoch langsam und monoton nach einigen Sekunden sagte:

„Vergesst den Urlaub. Wir haben Arbeit zu tun."

Seine Stimme, wie den beiden Unteroffizieren sofort auffiel, klang unnatürlich dunkler als sonst, und es war schließlich Naruto der schließlich eine Augenbraue hob und ebenso ernst fragte:

„Worum geht es?"

Doch der Hyuga schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf vor ihnen auf diese Frage und drehte sich schließlich wieder halb zu ihnen um sodass sie nun problemlos seine weißen, pupillenlosen Augen sehen konnten, ebenso wie die plötzliche, leichte Härte die unvermittelt in sie getreten war und die sie schon oft auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatten, wann immer sie sich mitten in einer Mission befanden.

„Nicht hier." sagte er jetzt und seine Stimme blieb weiterhin monoton und dunkel. „Wir werden sofort aufbrechen... Schnappt euch eure Taschen und los geht's. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

„Willst du uns nicht mal sagen wohin es geht bevor du uns durch das ganze Land jagst?" fragte der Uzumaki jetzt, doch auch er hatte sich schon längst seine schwere Reisetasche über seine Schulter geschlungen, genauso wie es sein Captain verlangt hatte, ebenso wie der Uchiha, der jetzt ebenso aufmerksam wie er nun zusammen vor seinem Captain neben ihm da stand.

Der Hyuga als Antwort ignorierte seine Frage jedoch und sah nur ein Mal monoton auf sein linkes Handgelenk und auf seine silberne Armbanduhr bevor er sagte:

„Wir werden abgeholt. Ein getarnter Wagen wird in exakt 15 sec vor der Flughafenhalle für uns bereit stehen."

Er sah auf und sah nur kurz wie sich die blauen Augen des Uzumakis vor ihm weiteten anhand wie tief sie auf einmal schon in den nächsten Aktionen integriert waren, und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als er aber auch schon ruhig weiter sprach. „Wir haben also keine Zeit zu verlieren... Lauft!!"

Und ohne der Reise auch nur noch einmal mit einem Gedanken zu würdigen die sie eigentlich in ein paar Minuten hatten antreten wollen, drehte sich Neji Hyuga in diesem Moment mit diesen Worten um und begann die Flughafenhalle nun geschmeidig und im angezogenen Dauerlauf auf genau dem Weg zu verlassen wie er sie auch einst betreten hatte, mit seinen beiden Teamkameraden nun dicht auf den Versen.

Die Leute blieben verschreckt stehen als sie sie angerannt kommen sahen, doch die drei Männer hielten nicht an, noch verlangsamten sie ihr Tempo. Sie durchquerten die verschiedenen Hallen und Gänge in der Tat mit einer Leichtigkeit als würden sie die voll gepackten Reisetaschen um ihre Schultern nicht einmal mehr spüren die nun nutzlos an ihrer Seite an ihren Körpern baumelten da alle drei zum Rennen ihre Hände nun nach vorne genommen hatten. Und hinter sich hörte der Hyuga den Uzumaki nun leise fluchen...

„Awww, shit man… Für einen Dauerlauf hab ich die Flip-Flop heute garantiert nicht angezogen." Grummelte es hinter ihm verhalten. Und der langhaarige Hyuga erlaubte sich ein kleines, winziges Lächeln, da trotz ihrer neuen Mission sich manche Dinge einfach nicht änderten und dass bereits niemand mehr auch nur noch mit einer Silbe an ihren eigentlichen Urlaub dachte.

Sie waren eine gute Truppe, wusste er. Uchiha und Uzumaki.

Sie würden jede Entbehrung eingehen, alles in Kauf nehmen, wenn es bedeutete, dass sie dadurch nur noch ein paar weitere Menschenleben retten könnten, egal wann, egal wo…und egal zu weiter Zeit.

Selbst wenn es ihre ganz eigene, individuelle Zeit war, die sie dafür opfern mussten.

Dafür mochte er seine Teamkameraden und dafür respektierte er sie. i_Das_/i war es was einen Soldaten wirklich ausmachte.

Doch als er nun, aus den Augenwinkeln, sah wie der blonde Uzumaki nun unmittelbar rechts neben ihm herhechtete und seine Beine dabei fast bis zum Anschlag hochgezogen hatte nur damit er seine Flip-Flops nicht verlor und fortwährend unter seinem Atem fluchte… fiel ihm nur eines zu diesem Bild ein...

„Diănxíngde..." dachte er nur.

i_Typisch._/i


	3. Der Mann mit den schrecklichen Augen

Kapitel 3 „Der Mann mit den schrecklichen Augen" 

In Miami, Florida, an Bord der Mary Ann, fingen die Dinge, langsam aber sicher, an hektischer zu werden.

Es war nun 6:30 und die ersten Fluggäste trafen bereits ein, was alle vier Flugbegleiterinnen an Bord erst einmal von ihren sonstigen Aufgaben wegzog und voll und ganz in Anspruch nahm.

Während Min-Lin und Ming an der Eingangsluke standen und die Gäste mit ihrem charmantesten Lächeln begrüßten nahmen Tenten und Sakura sie in Empfang und geleiteten sie freundlich zu ihren Sitzplätzen und halfen das Handgepäck zu verstauen.

Noch war alles beschaulich und übersichtlich und die eintreffenden Gäste noch gering an der Zahl. Die „Vorzügler, auf ein noch kommendes, größeres Desaster" wie Tenten sie jedoch warnend mit einem erhobenen Finger bezeichnete hatte.

Und die pinkhaarige Stewardess hatte unwillkürlich lächeln müssen, da ihre Chef-Stewardess sich in ihren weiteren Schilderungen wirklich so anhörte, als würden sie in eine Schlacht ziehen- und ihre Passagiere waren eher tickende Zeitbomben die es galt mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen und mit höchster Vorsicht zu entschärfen- als sie nur sicher in ihre Ferien nach Frankreich zu bringen.

Es war zugegebenermaßen amüsant mit anzuhören gewesen, wie ihre chinesische Freundin ihr den angestammten „Schlachtplan" erklärt hatte. Damit sie hier wieder heil und vor alledem noch „geistig gesund" wieder herauskamen, wie die kokette Brünette ihr zwischendurch mit einem schelmischen Augenzwinkern erklärt hatte.

Sakura hatte darauf gelächelt, aber sie wusste auch, dass ein Fünkchen Wahrheit an den Worten ihrer Freundin dran waren, und Flugbegleiterin in manchen Situationen auch ein sehr stressiger Job sein konnte.

Und wie wahr das sein konnte, fand sie in den nächsten Minuten auch schon heraus.

Tentens Worte von dem „noch kommenden, größeren Desaster" bewahrheiteten sich keine fünfzehn Minuten später mit einer solchen Sicherheit, als hätte die Brünette die Gruppe von an die hundert Menschen wirklich bereits heranahnen sehen, die sich ihnen nun in einer schier einzigen, geschlossenen Masse näherten.

Gute zehn ausdauernde Minuten lang hatten alle vier Flugbegleiterinnen der Boing 747 alle Hände voll zu tun bis sich schließlich die lange Schlange von schwatzenden Menschen und Kindern an der Außenhülle endlich zu verringern schien.

Es dauerte aber noch gute, weitere zehn Minuten bis alle Gäste schließlich letztendlich ihren Platz im richtigen Abteil und in der Richtigen Reihe gefunden zu haben schienen, und das wirre Durcheinander von Menschen, Rucksäcken und murmelnden Lauten wieder einer weitestgehend gereihten Ordnung gewichen war, mit bunten Köpfen, T-Shirts und Hautfarben die nun in allen möglichen Farben über den ehemals noch geordneten, hellgrauen Lehnen der Sitze ragten.

Sakura ließ einmal einen Blick über diese vielen Köpfe und bunten Farben schweifen- von ihrem Platz aus, in der linken Reihe des A-Decks direkt neben der Einstiegsluke, durch den sie eben den letzten Passagier an seinen Platz geleitet hatte- und sie lächelte, mit einem seltsamen Gefühl von Freude plötzlich in ihrem Inneren als sie einen Teil der 380 Passagiere in diesem Flugzeug nun direkt vor sich sitzen sah, in drei nahtlosen Reihen aufgeteilt.

Eine zu ihrer linken, und zweie zu ihrer rechten jeweils in zehn Sitzreihen mit jeweils drei Personen.

Noch waren alle Passagiere bester Laune und sie konnte in der Tat bereits einen Mann in einem teuren Business-Anzug in der dritten Reihe zu ihrer rechten sehen, der sich bereits Kopfhörer aufgesetzt und unbekümmert die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Manche Menschen waren eben schon ganz schön an das Fliegen gewöhnt, egal wie viele Füge da noch kommen mochten- und die pinkhaarige Stewardess lächelte.

Hinter sich im Lautsprecher hörte sie wie die träge Stimme des Captains langsam mit der Begrüßungsrede begann und wusste, dass nun auch Min-Lin und Ming in den anderen Abteilen unterwegs waren um noch eine paar Kaugummis zu verteilen, damit sich auch der letzte ängstliche Passagier noch beruhigt zurücklehnen konnte und den bevorstehenden Druckunterschied schnell überwand.

Nun hieß es auch für sie, sich langsam fertig zu machen.

Da Min-Lin und Ming praktisch die letzte Vorbereitungen, was man im Punkto Passagiere noch tun konnte, übernommen hatten, blieb ihr als letzte Aufgabe nur noch übrig, noch einmal das Equipment zu checken, ob nicht doch noch eventuell irgendwo noch ein loses Ding herumlag das eventuell beim Start Schaden anrichten könnte.

Auch wenn jetzt bereits schon fast alle der 380 angekündigten Passagiere an Bord waren hatten alle Flugbegleiterinnen immer noch genügend Zeit bis zum Start.

Und Sakura nahm es tatsächlich noch einmal als gute Möglichkeit wahr noch einmal schnell alles durchzuchecken, und zu gucken ob auch wirklich alles seinen Platz hatte.

Die ganze Prozedur an sich kostete sie fast ganze 15 Minuten da die pinkhaarige Stewardess gezwungen war, zwischen allen 6 Zonen des Flugzeugs hin und her zu pendeln, doch auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansehen mochte, doch die junge Frau kannte das ganze Equipment dieses Flugzeugs- perfekt. Und nur diejenigen die wussten, wie komplex so ein Flugzeug wirklich ausgestattet war, konnten dieses Geschenk zu würdigen wissen.

Auf dem Weg zur letzten Zone begegnete ihr Tenten, die genau den gleichen Gang wie sie entgegen kam. Und die pinkhaarige Stewardess lächelte während sich die beiden Flugbegleiterinnen nun knapp aneinander vorbei schlängelten.

„Wie steht's?" fragte sie ihre Chefin auch schon leise lächelnd. „Sind alle Passagiere schon angekommen?"

„Fast." Antwortete die Brünette ihr, mit einem abgelenkten Blick auf ihre Uhr bevor sie auch schon weiterredete:

„Nur noch die 26 Mann aus dem Upper-Deck. Keiner von ihnen ist bis jetzt erschienen." Die brünette Chef-Stewardess schien für drei Sekunden lang die Brauen zu verengen bevor sie schließlich unbekümmert mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Kann nicht sagen, dass ich das nicht erwartet habe", sagte sie dann auch schon lapidar. „die kommen generell eigentlich immer 30 Minuten später als alle anderen. Ist zwar nicht das erste Mal, aber es wäre schön wenn sie zur Abwechslung iein Mal/i pünktlich sein würden."

Doch schließlich zuckte die Chefstewardess der „Mary Ann" noch einmal mit den Achseln, murmelte kaum über einem unverständlichem Wispern, dass es wohl ein „Wichtigkeits-Ding" sein musste, und unter dem nun abgewandten Gesicht ihrer pinkhaarigen Freundin, die taktvoll versuchte, ihr Lächeln zu verbergen, drehte sich die schlanke brünette Frau schließlich auch schon wieder um, ihrerseits mit einem kleinen, unmerkbarem Lächeln auf den Lippen, und bahnte sich ihren Weg wieder nach vorn- vorbei an den nun sitzenden und schwatzenden Passagieren, die sie mit einer erstaunlichen Leichtigkeit umrundete- auf dem Weg zur Treppe des Hauptdecks.

Kaum dort angekommen wurde ihr jedoch bewusst, dass sie wohl nicht mehr länger warten mussten…

Kaum drei Schritte von der Treppe entfernt bemerkte sie einige sehr auffällige, in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten die sich ihr nun aus dem Gang des A-Deck näherten.

Und Tenten hob kurz eine Augenbraue, da es normalerweise nicht üblich war, dass Passagiere sich einfach so und ohne Bitte, selbst auf ein Flugzeug einluden, egal welcher Nation sie angehörten, doch schließlich rührte ihre leicht gehobene Augenbraue such einer ganz anderen Tatsache her... nämlich als sie wirklich erkannte, was da gerade auf sie zugeschritten kam….

Vier Männer- allesamt in einem schwarzen, makellosen Anzug gekleidet und dunklen Sonnenbrillen kamen auf sie zugeschritten, mit einem Mann vor ihnen, der den totalen Gegensatz zu ihn bot.

Sein langes, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenes, weißes Haar fiel auf einen makellos weißen Anzug auf- der aussah als hätte er noch nie ein einziges Staubkörnchen gesehen- mit den darunter liegenden, vagen Ansätzen eines schwarzen Hemdes und einer wieder komplimentierenden, weißen Krawatte.

Und eben dieser Mann und seine Begleiter kamen nun geradewegs auf sie zugeschritten und machten nicht den unbestimmten Eindruck, dass sie nicht in nächster Zeit stoppen würden…

Und de brünette Chefstewardess verzog keine Miene als sie nun mit aufmerksamen Augen zusah, wie eben diese Männer Min-Lin nun völlig übergingen, die herangeeilt war um sie in Empfang zu nehmen, und nun an ihr vorbei schritten ohne sie überhaupt eines Blickes zu würdigen und der blonden Stewardess nichts anderes übrig blieb als ihnen mit verwirrten Augen nachzusehen.

Die blauen Augen von Min-Lin suchten über den Köpfen der Passagiere hinweg nach den ihrigen, und Tenten nickte unmerklich-leicht- zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

Mittlerweile waren es nicht nur sie und Min-Lin die den Fremden nachsahen. Auch ein paar andere Passagiere waren nun auf die auffälligen Männer aufmerksam geworden und folgten ihren Gestalten nun mit aufmerksamen und kurios-neugierigen Blicken.

Tenten blieb wo sie war.

Und schließlich, so wie sie es erwartet hatte, machte diese seltsame Prozession schließlich letzten Endes, nur wenige Meter vor ihr halt.

Die Männer in schwarz, wie sie auf das genauste bemerkte, blieben wo sie waren- allesamt mit perfekt hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen und ausdruckslosen Mienen- doch der weißhaarige Mann trat noch in der gleichen Bewegung einige langsame Schritte nach vorne, und verbeugte sich schließlich, in einer leicht respektvollen wie überraschenden Art, direkt vor ihr.

„i_Good __morning__/i._" Sagte der groß und schlank gewachsene Mann vor ihr ruhig, mit der baren Andeutung eines Lächelns- und seine dunklen, lächelnden Augen hinter den dünnen Rändern seiner runden Brille schimmerten. „Wir sind die Gentlemen die die Plätze in der 1. Klasse, im Obergeschoss, reserviert haben."

Obwohl die leicht schmaleren Augen des Mannes vor ihr verrieten, dass er keineswegs amerikanischen Ursprungs war, so war jedoch seine Aussprache wie auch sein Akzent perfekt; und Tenten nickte, von dem professionellen Auftreten und der direkten Art des Mannes vor ihr keineswegs aus der Ruhe gebracht und schlüpfte ohne Umschweife wieder in ihre Rolle als Stewardess.

„Haben Sie Ihre Tickets, Sir?"

„i_Of __course_./i"

Der Mann vor ihr fuhr mit einer ruhigen Hand in die Falte seines weißen, makellosen Jacketts und Tenten blinzelte- unwillkürlich- da sie bemerkte, dass es seine linke war, bevor die Hand auch schon wieder Vorschein kam und nun neun weiße, einheitlich große Tickets ans Tageslicht brachte.

Tenten nahm die Karten entgegen und zählte sie durch, obwohl sie bereits erkannt hatte wie viele es waren. Doch nichts desto trotz schlich sich jetzt ein Stirnrunzeln zwischen ihre Brauen.

„Mir wurde gesagt, es würden alle 26 Plätze des Obergeschosses belegt werden..." fing sie vorsichtig an- darauf bedacht, ihren Ton auch weiterhin leicht zu halten, als sie nun aus den Augenwinkeln das erste Mal die anderen drei Männer bemerkte die nun unmittelbar hinter den anderen aufgetaucht waren, und nun jeder für sich, mit einem großen, silbernen Alukoffer dastanden, in ebenso schwarzen Anzügen wie die vier weiteren Männer vor ihnen.

Die chinesische Stewardess verengte noch einmal leicht innerlich die Brauen bei diesem Bild bevor sie sich wieder an den Mann vor ihr wandte, in dem klaren Bestreben, endlich für klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen.

„Sind Sie Mr. Orochimaru?" fragte sie dann direkt und sah den weißhaarigen Mann vor ihr an, über dessen Augen sich nun eine einzelne Augenbraue leicht monoton-erstaunt gehoben hatte. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss sicher gehen, dass Derjenige auch anwesend ist, auf den die Reservierung abgegeben wurde." erklärte sie dann höflich und mit einer nachträglichen, leichten Verbeugung.

Tenten würde es niemals zugeben, doch die Präsenz dieses weißhaarigen Mannes vor ihr hinterließ ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend.

Er benahm sich, selbst zu ihrer Erfahrung, immer noch völlig normal- doch da war etwas an seinen dunklen Augen, dass ihr nicht gefiel…

Es waren Augen, die sie nicht durchschauen konnte, die unergründlich und verbergend waren, und deren schwarzen Tiefen das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen schier nie ganz widerspiegeln zu vermochten…

Und dann war da auch noch dieses Nagen… diese kleine, beharrliche Stimme die ihr sagte, ihn und diese nunmehr sieben anderen Männer auf keinen Fall noch einen Schritt weiter ohne eine plausible Erklärung, an Bord ihrer Maschine zu lassen…

Und Tenten lächelte leicht, völlig unbewusst zu ihr, als sie bemerkte wem sie damit unvermittelt ähnelte…

Neji… Das wäre wohl eher einer deiner Sätze gewesen, mich auf meinen Instinkt zu verlassen… dachte sie dann, und die für gewöhnlich gesammelten, dunkelbraunen Augen der Chefstewardess wurden für einen Moment weicher.

Doch sie kam nicht dazu, auch noch weiter an ihren stillen, langhaarigen Freund zu denken, der jetzt mit seinen Kameraden am Flughafen in Orlando stehen und auf seine Maschine warten musste- denn der weißhaarige Mann wandte sich wieder an sie.

„Es tut mir leid", Seine dunklen Augen warfen einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Namensschild bevor er lächelte, „Miss Shinajou... Aber mein Meister ist ein sehr diskreter Mann. Ich kann Sie wegen bestimmter Sicherheitsrisiken nicht mit ihm sprechen lassen. Wie Sie sehen", sagte er nun und deutete mit einem Arm locker hinter sich während er jedoch immer noch leicht lächelte. „ist das Sicherheitsniveau recht hoch."

Und erst da- in jenem Moment als er mit seinem Arm in dieser Geste leicht ausschweifend nach hinten deutete- bemerkte Tenten, dass noch jemand hinter den ersten beiden, schwarz gekleideten Männern stand, den sie bis dahin unmöglich hatte entdecken können- gut gedeckt und eingekesselt von den vier schwarz gekleideten Männern um ihn herum.

Ob es Schicksal war wusste Tenten selbst später nicht zu beantworten, doch genau on diesem Moment verlagerte einer der schwarz gekleideten Männer sein Gesicht leicht auf die Seite und in der nächsten Sekunde trafen die braunen Augen der Stewardess auf die seltsamsten und zugleich schrecklichsten Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte…

Für den längsten Augenblick einer Sekunde blickte ihr das fahle, von einer glänzenden, schwarzen Haarflut umgebende, blasse Gesicht eines groß gewachsenen Mannes entgegen, aus dessen schwarz umrandeten Augen ihr zwei völlig goldene Höhlen entgegen glommen, mit den schmalen, unnatürlich schlitzartigen Pupillen einer Schlange- und im nächsten Moment dieser Sekunde sahen diese zwei goldenen Augen auf, trafen auf ihre, und Tenten sah, wie ein grausames Lächeln blutleere Lippen umspielte bevor sein Gesicht wieder hinter dem seines Bodyguards verschwand…

Drei Sekunden vergingen und Tenten zwang sich die Luft langsam wieder auszuatmen die sie unwillkürlich angehalten hatte- der Rhythmus ihres Herzens auf einmal laut und schnell.

Der große, weißhaarige Mann vor ihr wandte sich wieder an sie, und Tenten unterdrückte

das leicht unbehagliche Gefühl, dass diese Augen urplötzlich in ihr zurückgelassen hatten und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Mann vor ihr, indem sie mechanisch nickte, auf seine Aussage, da sie durchaus vertraut mit asiatischen Bräuchen war, und- wenn auch seltsam an Bord eines Flugzeuges- es nicht unbedingt unüblich war in dieser Kultur, die eigene Sprache einem Fremden zu verweigern.

Das setzte jedoch voraus, wie die Chefstewardess auch sehr wohl wusste, dass der langhaarige Mann auf den sie gerade für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Blick erhascht hatte, ein sehr hohes Tier in der chinesischen Gesellschaft sein musste, oder vielleicht sogar adelig- die einzigen Kreise die noch bis heute die alten Traditionen eines jahrtausendelangen Kaiserreiches beibehielten und sich nach ihren richteten.

Seine aufwendige Aufmachung, wie sie zugeben musste, wie auch die Repräsentation seiner unvermeintlichen Bodyguards ließ es unbestreitbar sehr danach aussehen…

Und trotzdem war Tenten immer noch nicht völlig überzeugt.

Und sie wandte sich wieder an den weißhaarigen Mann vor ihr, mit dem- wie sie nun wusste- sie unvermeidlich die meiste Zeit reden würde.

„Sir, haben Sie noch weitere Passagiere mit sich außer den Gentlemen die ich hier sehe?" fragte sie dann, und der Mann vor ihr lächelte und schob die Ränder seiner dünn umrahmten Brille mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers noch etwas weiter auf seine Nasenwurzel, wodurch seine seltsam lächelnden Augen für einen Moment funkelten, bevor er sagte:

„Nein."

Und Tenten atmete ein Mal aus. Das hatte sie erwartet.

„Sir, das Obergeschoss ist für 26 Mann bestimmt." Erklärte sie dann ruhig, um genau aufzuklären was er ihr gerade damit sagte. „Bei nur 9 Mann kommt es zu einer erzwungenen Stornierung und die restlichen Plätze werden mit Last-Minute-Flügen belegt."

„Das weis ich." Und zu ihrem Erstaunen lächelte der weißhaarige Mann immer noch. Vor ihren Augen holte er jetzt eine Brieftasche hervor aus denen er ein paar grüne, perfekte 100-Dollar-Noten zog.

Manche von ihnen mit einer Zahl, wie Tenten abweisend bemerkte, die sich in einem Wert von über einhundert bewegte.

„Darum möchten wir Sie bitten, dieses Mal eine Ausnahme zu machen. Für entsprechende Entschädigung versteht sich..."

Tenten sah ihn an.

Ihre vorherige Vorsicht diesem Mann und seinen Begleitern gegenüber verwandelte sich schnell und unaufhaltsam in pure Abneigung …

Sie begann schließlich wieder zu sprechen, in einer Stimme eisern zusammengehaltner Selbstbeherrschung, ohne den Dollarnoten vor sich auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir", Sagte sie kühl, „aber ich bin nicht käuflich. Ich werde ihrem Wunsch entsprechen aber auch nur, weil ich keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sehe. Es ist bereits zu spät um noch weitere Passagiere anzufordern und ich bin nicht bereit mit Verspätung los zu fliegen. Ich werde ihrem Wunsch entsprechen, Sir, doch nicht gegen Geld."

Damit verbeugte sie sich noch ein Mal tief vor dem Mann vor ihr, mehr aus einem Versuch wieder etwas Höflichkeit in ihre Haltung zu bringen als aus Respekt- und sie hatte nicht wirklich vor, einen Hehl daraus zu machen.

Als sie schließlich wieder aufsah, sah sie, wie diese schwarzen Augen vor ihr sie nun ansahen, in einer Art die im krassen Gegensatz stand zu dem Blick, der noch vor drei Sekunden sein Gesicht bedeckt hatte- mit Augen, in denen plötzlich kein Lächeln mehr stand.

Seine Augen betrachteten sie plötzlich, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal, und schamlos glitten sie an ihr herunter- angefangen von ihren Augen, ihrem Namensschild bis hin zu den schwarzen Pumps an ihren Füßen- als würden sie sie plötzlich auf das genauste abschätzen.

Doch Tenten hielt dem Blick dieses Mannes, ohne ein Mal mit der Wimper zu zucken, stand.

Schließlich ließ der Mann die grünen Scheine vor ihr wieder sinken- und Tenten beobachtete wie er sie wieder in seinem Jackett verschwinden ließ ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen- nur um schließlich mit der erneuten, baren Andeutung eines Lächelns zu sagen:

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Miss…"

Tenten nickte ohne noch etwas darauf zu erwidern. Ohne ein Wort drehte sie sich schließlich um und ging die drei noch fehlenden Schritte die sie noch zur Haupttreppe trennten bevor sie sich umdrehte und sich noch einmal leicht verbeugte.

„Bitte folgen sie mir."

Die umliegenden Passagiere wie auch Min-Lin- wie sie sich sehr wohl bewusst war- hatten ihrem Gespräch inzwischen aufmerksam und mit angehaltenem Atem gelauscht, auch wenn die chinesische Stewardess sich gleichzeitig sicher war, dass niemand den Teil mit dem Geld gehört hatte.

Ein Umstand…für den se im Moment dankbar war.

Die Männer hinter ihr waren nun offiziell ihre Gäste. Und um ihre Gäste hatte sie sich nun fortan zu kümmern, ob sie sie nun besonders leiden konnte oder nicht.

Mit bedächtigen Schritten geleitete die brünette Chefstewardess die neun Männer schließlich nach oben in die 1. Klase, während das hereinfallende Licht der frühen Morgensonne helle Lichtreflexe in ihr dunkles Haar zauberte, jedoch ohne das sie es bemerkte- mit einem geschulten Blick, der weiterhin nichts von ihren Gefühlen verriet.

Als sie nach oben stieg erschien ihr noch einmal das Bild der schrecklichen, goldenen Augen die sie aus ihren seltsamen schlangenartigen Höhlen anblickten- und Tenten schloss die Augen… um das Bild schnell wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu vergessen.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese Augen mögen sollte…


	4. Der 5Sterne General

Kapitel 4 „Der 5-Sterne General" 

Orlando, Florida. Einige Minuten zuvor

Neji hatte sich nicht um ein Jota in der Zeit geirrt.

Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden waren sie wieder in der Vorhalle angekommen, jedoch mit kaum mit einem Zeitfenster mehr von einer paar Sekunden in ihrem Rücken. Und Neji konnte in der Tat bereits durch die gläsernen Türen des Airports den dunkel getarnten Wagen sehen, der gerade unmittelbar vor dessen Türen halt gemacht hatte…

„Das ist er." Sagte er, die weißen Augen auf einmal fest auf diesen Wagen fixiert.

Und seine beiden Teamkameraden verstanden, da sie alle gemeinsam ihren Sprint noch weiter anzogen und mit einem einzigen, gemeinsamen Satz schließlich die zehn Stufen der Treppe übersprangen die sie noch nachträglich nach unten geführt hätte.

Der Wind strich dem langhaarigen Major durch das Gesicht und ein Gefühl von plötzlicher Freiheit übermannte ihn, bis sie alle mit einem gemeinsamen, harten Satz schließlich wieder auf dem kalten, polierten Marmorboden aufsetzen und sofort weiter rannten.

Keiner der drei Soldaten spürte wirklich bewusst die schwere Reisetasche, die sie im Moment des Aufpralls fast schmerzhaft um ihren Hals gen Boden gezogen hatten. Neji war sich in der Tat sogar fast sicher, dass er den blonden Unteroffizier hinter sich im Flug leise „Wohoo"n hatte hören können.

Und der langhaarige Hyuga erlaubte sich ein winziges, kleines Lächeln an dem übereifrigen, fast kindlichen Tatendrang seines blonden Kameraden.

Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

Im Gegensatz zur Flughafenhalle befanden sich keinerlei Menschen mehr in der Vorhalle. Ein Umstand für den Neji, in einem stillen Moment längst vergessener Diskretion, dankbar war, anhand da ihr ungebremstes Tempo ganz sicherlich Aufsehen und sicher, ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit, erregt hätte.

Und doch…

…war es merkwürdig, welcher Dinge man sich plötzlich in den unsinnigsten und unvorstellbarsten Situationen bewusst wurde…

Etwa wie der Major jetzt bemerkte, wie der schwarzhaarige Uchiha und der blonde Uzumaki gerade hinter ihm rannten- ohne das er sie sehen konnte, nur vom Hören- in perfekter Synchronisation und Einheit zu seinen eigenen Bewegungen, und wie sie atmeten, im gleichen Rhythmus, ohne Hast und ohne Anstrengung, im gleichen Rhythmus wie er selbst…

Nein. Sie hatten sich nicht i_ihm_/i angepasst, korrigierte er sich innerlich dann.

Sie hatten sich aneinander angepasst… Sie alle. Bis zur Perfektion.

So lange bis sie gemeinsam gingen, gemeinsam atmeten und jeder die Gedanken des anderen schon im Vornherein kannte, ohne das auch nur noch ein Wort fallen musste.

Genau so sollte es sein… Und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Ein seltenes Lächeln, das keiner seiner beiden Kameraden sah.

Genau SO waren sie ein Team.

Ohne das schwarze Auto auch nur für einen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen- von dem der Major nun wusste, sie nur noch etwa 10 Sekunden hatten um es sicher zu erreichen - riss er schließlich die gläserne Tür zum Flughafen auf und rannte hinaus in die kühle Luft eines frühmorgendlichen Orlandos, die zwei Paar Schritte seiner beiden Kameraden ihm dicht auf den Versen.

Ohne noch eine Sekunde länger Zeit zu zögern hechtete Neji vor, griff schließlich als erster nach dem silbernen Türgriff des Autos, zog die Tür mit einer Bewegung auf und stieg schließlich ein, in einer einzig fließenden, flüssigen Bewegung, mit Naruto sofort an seiner Seite, der sofort die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür überlagerte sich fast mit dem seines Bruders auf der anderen Seite, und plötzlich herrschte wieder Stille in dem Auto, nur unterbrochen von leichten Atemzügen als die drei Soldaten versuchten ihre Atmung wieder zu normalisieren.

Neji nutzte die kurze Zeit die ihm blieb um ihre neue, unmittelbare Umgebung etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, während er gleichzeitig, ohne eine Regung von sich zu geben, bemerkte, wie sich der Wagen unter ihnen in Bewegung setzte.

Naruto in seinem orangenem Hawaii-Shirt und seinen Flip-Flops saß nun an seiner linken Seite- seine dunkle schwere Reisetasche quer über seine teils nackten Beine gelegt, mit der er als letztes eingestiegen war- und der leicht atmete während seine blauen Augen unverwandt nach vorne sahen.

Uchiha saß zu seiner Rechten- der wie zu erwarten, schnell und scharfsinnig wie immer, an der Beifahrerseite eingestiegen war um keine unnötige Zeit mehr zu verschwenden- ebenfalls mit seiner Reisetasche, die er noch immer über seine rechte Schulter geschlungen hatte und der ebenfalls, kaum hörbar, über einem Wispern atmete, mit einem immer noch emotionslosen Blick in seinen schwarzen, ausdruckslosen Augen.

Auch er blickte, wie sein blonder Kamerad, unverwandt auf die andere Sitzreihe des Wagens.

Es war dann, das Neji das erste Mal aufsah und sich Zeit nahm, den anderen Mann zu betrachten, der ihnen in den dunkel gehaltenen Polstern direkt gegenüber saß- nun da er sichergestellt hatte, dass jedes Mitglied aus seinem Team auch wirklich anwesend war.

Seine weißen Augen hefteten sich für einige Sekunden auf die Gestalt, bevor der langhaarige Major schließlich die Augen schloss, ein Mal tief und gleichmäßig einatmete, bevor er sich aufrichtete- zu einer fast schon unbewussten militaristischen Geste- bevor er in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon die Augen öffnete und ohne noch dem geringsten Anzeichen von Luftmangel erwiderte:

„Sir."

Sein Vorgesetzter sah ihn an, mit einem einzelnen schwarzen Auge, das als einziges nicht von der silbergrauen Haarmähne auf seinem Kopf verdeckt wurde. Die unfehlbare dunkle Maske die ihn berühmt und legendär gemacht hatte bedeckte wie immer fast sein ganzes Gesicht- und er nickte leicht zur Anerkennung, die Hände immer noch locker und unbewegt in seinem Schoß verschränkt.

„Sitzen sie bequem, Soldat."

Neji gehorchte, wenn auch nur unmerklich. Seine Schultern entspannten sich etwas, doch seine Postur blieb auch weiterhin aufrecht und wachsam.

Und der blonde Unteroffizier zu seiner linken verstand, warum sich sein Captain nicht entspannte.

Seine blauen, aufmerksamen Augen hatten ebenfalls registriert, dass wohl nicht nur sie in purer Eile von ihrer eigentlichen Aktivität an diesem Tag rekrutiert worden waren.

Ihr direkter Vorgesetzter und ranghöchstes Mitglied des gesamten Militärs- General Kakashi Hatake- saß ebenfalls vor ihnen als wäre er just gerade aus einem Meeting gerissen worden, und das in allergrößter Eile.

Statt der unverkennbaren US-Uniform eines 5-Sterne-Geberals blickte ihnen ein makellos zugeschnittener, dunkelgrüner Geschäftsanzug entgegen, mit dunkler Krawatte und blank polierten Schuhen- ein Ensemble dass das vor ihm versammelte Team, kurz gesagt, noch nie an ihrem Vorgesetzten gesehen hatte.

Jedenfalls nicht bei der Lagebesprechung für eine kommende Mission.

Naruto konnte fast mehr spüren als das er es sah, wie auch die schwarzen Augen des Uchihas, zwei Plätze neben ihm, sich nun leicht verdunkelten.

Die drei waren sich nun mit absoluter Überzeugung in einem sicher:

Irgendetwas stimmte hier eindeutig nicht.

Doch sie hatten keine Zeit sich noch weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Ihr Vorgesetzter warf ihnen noch einmal einen lässigen, fast deutungslosen Blick aus seinem schwer überlidertem Auge zu, bevor er letztendlich die Augen schloss und ruhig, mit klarer Stimme letztendlich anfing zu sprechen.

„Kommen wir also gleich zum Thema..."

Ihre silberhaariger Vorgesetzte schien für einige Sekunden zu überlegen, bevor er schließlich begann.

„Vor etwa sechs Monaten erreichte uns die Nachricht von einer neuen Organisation die im ostasiatischen Raum aufgetaucht sein sollte. Ein paar einheimische Informanten von uns hatten sie entdeckt und berichtet. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nahmen wir sie kaum zur Kenntnis. Auch wenn es Anzeichen für kriminelle Aktivitäten gab, wir mischten uns nicht ein." Sagte er dann.

„Es steht dem US-Militär nicht zu, sich in die Verfahrensweisen und Ausübungen anderer Länder einzumischen. Doch dann begannen die Mordserien…"

An diesem Part sahen Neji, Naruto wie auch Sasuke plötzlich scharf wie seltsam langsam auf, doch Kakashi fuhr unbeirrt fort als hätte er die Reaktion nicht gesehen.

„Arbeiter, Passanten, Politiker, Straßenverkäufer… Alle geschahen in einer willkürlichen Reihenfolge. Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit die sie aufwiesen war die Art in der sie getötet wurden. Ihnen wurde die Kehle durchgeschnitten, mit einem einzigen präzisen Schnitt."

An dieser Stelle warf Kakashi Neji mit einer Hand einen einfachen, weißen Hefter zu, der die ganze Zeit links neben seinem Anzug gelegen hatte, und Neji fing ihn auf, mit einer sicheren Hand, bevor er ihn aufschlug.

Drinnen befanden sich etwa ein Dutzend farbiger Fotos. Alle sehr detaillierte und genaue Fotografierungen der Opfer- und Neji verzog keine Miene. Nicht einmal anhand des überaus dominierendem Rotes das ihm aus jedem einzelnen Foto entgegenprangerte.

Neben ihm lehnte sich Naruto etwas mehr auf seine Seite und reckte seinen Hals um auch einen Blick auf die Bilder werfen zu können- er zog fast momentan eine Grimasse, doch seine blauen Augen fuhren auch weiterhin über die farbigen Kopien um jedes Detail in sich auf aufzunehmen.

Und seine Augen waren grimm als er schließlich nach einigen Sekunden tonlos sagte: „Diese Typen waren Profis."

Und ihr Vorgesetzter vor ihnen nickte, ohne diesen Fakt abzustreiten. „Ja…

Das ort sind neuste Bilder. Burma, China, Thailand, Korea... Auf diese Länder weiteten sich die Mordserien bald aus. Es gab keinen Zusammenhang zwischen ihnen. Die Zahl der Opfer beschränkte sich zu dieser Zeit nur auf fünf und alles sah so aus als würden die betreffenden Regierungen den Fall bald unter Kontrolle haben. Die Vorfälle erregten zu wenig Aufsehen als das man ihnen bewusst nachging- Razzien sind zu häufig in diesen Ländern- und die Regierungen hüllten sich in Schweigen. Alles deutete auf das Werk einer Einzelperson hin.

Es war nicht eher, als auf einmal von uns stationierte Agenten einer nach dem anderen verschwanden, das wir die Lage schließlich nicht länger ignorieren konnten."

An diesem Punkt ruckten alle Köpfe der drei Offiziere nach oben und sie starrten ihren Vorgesetzten nun an, mit kaum verhohlener Erregung plötzlich in ihren angespannten Formen. Doch es war Neji schließlich, der das erste Mal das Wort ergriff.

„Wie viele Verluste, Sir?"

„Ein Drittel aller unser dort stationierter Einheiten."

Neji blieb still anhand dieser Antwort doch Naruto neben ihm atmete einmal unbemerkt ein große Menge an Luft ein.

Das waren viele…

Allen drei Soldaten wurde langsam aber sicher bewusst, wie wenig sie wirklich wussten von dem was in den letzten 6 Monaten in der Welt passiert war, und wie ernst die Sache wirklich war.

Ihr Vorgesetzter schloss noch ein Mal die Augen bevor er sein Kinn schließlich auf seine gefalteten Hände aufstützte und die drei Offiziere schließlich wieder anblickte.

„Es war eine komplette Fehleinschätzung… Wir erkannten die Lage erst als es fast zu spät war. Wir konnten nichts tun. Kaum brachten wir unsere Informanten an einen sicheren Ort, schon verschwanden auch sie. Eine Sabotage von innerhalb war jedoch ausgeschlossen.

Während immer mehr Informanten verschwanden, und wir alles versuchten um sie zu schützen, erreichte uns die Nachricht von drei unabhängig voneinander arbeitenden Spionen, dass eine Organisation in Peking existierte von noch ungeklärtem Ausmaß, die schier mit allen Morden der letzen 3 Monate und dem Verschwinden unserer Agenten zu tun hatte.

Nur drei Tage danach erfuhren wir, dass unsere Schätzungen nicht einmal annähernd stimmten. Zum Vorschein kamen die durch ganz China reichten, mit dem Kopf praktisch im Senat der chinesischen Regierung. Was auf einmal erklärte", fügte er an „warum ihre Gruppe so lange unentdeckt hatte bleiben können. Unsere drei Spione tauchten nicht wieder auf…"

„Ein Syndikat?" fragte Neji langsam, und sein Blick war überraschend neutral anhand der Information einer Organisation die so viel Macht besaß dass sie es praktisch geschafft hatte die gesamte Regierung Chinas nur durch ihr bloßes Dasein unter ihrer Kontrolle zu halten. „Eine Terroristische Vereinigung?"

„Eine Mafia." Antwortete Kakashi simpel. „Angeführt und befehligt allein von einem Mann."

Kakashi Hatake griff nach der Fernbedienung die rechts neben ihm lag und drückte einen Knopf, auf dessen Befehl hin sofort ein mittelgroßer Bildschirm neben seinem Kopf erschien, oberhalb aus der Deckenverkleidung,.

Mit einem weiteren Klick erschien das Bild eines fahlen, schwarzhaarigen Mannes darauf, mit blassen eingesunkenen Wangen, hagerem Gesicht und goldenen Augen- in einer simplen Vorderansicht.

„Orochimaru." Sagte Kakashi simpel. „Weitere Namen unbekannt. Alter unbekannt. Geboren in der Volksrepublik China. Derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort ungebannt. Derzeitiger Anführer einer Gruppe die sich „She" nennt."

„Schlange…" intonierte Neji leise und der Major sprach die Worte aus ohne seine Augen auch nur einmal von dem neu erschienendem Bild des Mannes vor ihm abzuwenden, der Blick seiner weißen Augen plötzlich klar und unblinzelnd, als versuchte er sich jede kleine Kontur des Gesichts des Mannes vor ihm einzuprägen.

Kakashi nickte während Naruto seinem Captain einen verstohlenen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zuwarf, Sasuke seinen Kopf jedoch noch immer weiter nach vorne gewandt hatte und still blieb.

Allen jedoch war klar, dass der Begriff hatte chinesisch sein müssen.

Ihr grauhaariger Vorgesetzter fuhr fort und beide Unteroffiziere wandten ihm wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu um nichts zu verpassen.

„Die Spezialität seiner Organisation ist der Waffenhandel. Er transportiert und verkauft sie praktisch im ganzen Land. Kürzlich haben wir jedoch erfahren, dass er nicht nur führender Lieferer für Waffen auf dem chinesischem Schwarzmarkt ist sondern auch noch Nr.1 Lieferer für 95 Prozent allem umgehenden Opiums in ganz Asien."

Anhand dieser Worte wurde es noch ein weiteres Mal plötzlich still im Raum.

Naruto saß auf einmal da, mit leicht offenem Mund und gefrorenem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, Sasuke sah mit einem sehr beunruhigendem Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen zu Boden und die Gedanken von Neji überschlugen sich gerade hinter seiner passiven Maske, anhand was für einen Einfluss und was für eine Macht ein einzelner Mann haben musste, der solch ein Geschäft für über ein halbes Jahr erfolgreich vor der ganzen Welt hatte verbergen können, mitsamt einer ganzen Organisation die ihre Fittiche fast über ganz Asien ausgebreitet hatte…

Die Antwort auf die er kam gefiel ihm nicht.

Ganz und gar nicht…

Kakashi betrachtete seine drei Offiziere vor sich ohne eine Miene zu verziehen- zweie von ihnen sogar, die noch nicht einmal nah dran an dem Rang eines Offiziers waren- und auf einmal kam dem 5-Sterne General wieder die schiere Unwirklichkeit der Situation zu Bewusstsein, dass genau dieses Team vor ihm seine besten Männer waren...

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, wie lange es wohl her war seit er das erste Mal die Akte von Neji Hyuga auf seinem Schreiberisch liegen gesehen hatte, oder die Akten von Uchiha Sasuke und Naruto Uzumaki… doch noch einigen Sekunden schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab.

Das war jetzt nicht die Zeit um darüber nachzudenken.

Schnell lenkte er seine Gedanken wieder auf Bahnen die der Situation hier angemessen waren.

„Richtig Gentlemen…" beantwortete er schließlich die Gesichtausdrücke der drei Männer vor ihm. „Dieser Mann ist extrem gefährlich. Er ist leicht das gefährlichste Individuum das uns in den letzten hundert Jahren begegnet ist.

Hinzu zu seiner Kaltblütigkeit kommt sein Erbe, dass er in einer einflussreichen, alten, chinesischen Familie geboren wurde, mit Strängen und Verbindungen fast überall ins ganze Land. Noch dazu kommt sein unbeschreiblichen Talent, eine Organisation auf die Beine gestellt zu haben die im Moment die Mittel und die Macht hätte, die Regierung über ganz China an sich zu reißen."

„Was also sollen wir tun?" fragte Sasuke schließlich, sein Ton immer noch ruhig und emotionslos, bis er weiter fuhr. „Wenn wir ihn bis dahin nicht aufhalten konnten, warum jetzt."

„Der erste, sehr entscheidende Grund," erklärte Kakashi dann leise, „ist der Fakt, dass sich Orochimaru gerade auf amerikanischen Staatsboden befindet…"

Eine erneute, jähe Stille beherrschte den Raum in der jetzt sogar Neji ihren langjährigen Vorgesetzten vor sich anstarrte, doch es war Naruto der schließlich die Stille brach.

„Sie machen Witze…" atmete er aus, doch der silberhaarige Mann in dem teuren Geschäftsanzug vor ihnen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wünschte es wäre so… Er ist laut dem chinesischen, wie auch unserem Gesetz ein freier Mann so lange bis man ihm irgendeine seiner aufgeführten Verbrechen nachweisen kann, Uzumaki. Etwas, dass bis jetzt" ,fügte er an, „immer noch unmöglich ist. Das heißt, er hat das Recht zu reisen wie jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt. Wir vermuten sogar, dass es geschäftliche Ursachen für seinen Besuch in den Staaten gibt. Etwas, was selbst den Präsidenten", fügte er an, „sehr beunruhigt hatte…

Unsere Beweise und Aussagen reichen nicht aus um ihn hinter Gittern zu bringen, doch es sind genug um ihn auf diesem Grund und Boden festzuhalten. Eine Abreise aus diesem Land ist in diesem Moment für ihn unmöglich. Sollte er es versuchen würde er ohne zu zögern festgenommen werden. Doch das Problem ist, dass er zu sein scheint, was wir vorhaben…"

Und an diesem Punkt sah er die drei ungleichen Soldaten vor sich an, die ihm nun gegenübersaßen.

„Gerade erreichte uns eine Nachricht dass er plant, alle Vorsicht in den Wind zu werfen und trotzdem dieses Land zu verlassen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich so unangemessen gekleidet bin." Fügte er an.

„Was also ist unsere Mission?" fragte Neji. Seine, wie auch die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Kameraden nun ganz auf den Mann vor ihnen fixiert.

„Orochimaru davon abhalten, dieses Land zu verlassen und in einem anderen Land unterzutauchen. Das ist unsere einzige Chance."

„Was genau plant er also?" fragte Sasuke schließlich, die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkt und mit einem emotionslosen Blick in seinen Augen.

„Dieses Land mit einem zivilen Flugzeug zu verlassen."

Naruto und Sasuke sahen ihren Vorgesetzten auf diese Worte hin an, bis der Uchiha schließlich leise, ohne eine Emotion zu verraten, monoton fragte: „Eine Flugzeugentführung…?"

Naruto runzelte die Stirn. „Dafür sind wir nicht ausgebildet…" stellte er dann fest. Eine klare Tatsache. „Ist es nicht Aufgabe der Air Force sich um diese Art von Krisensituationen zu kümmern?"

„Das stimmt", stimmte Kakashi ihnen sofort zu, mit immer noch völliger Ruhe in seinen Augen als er seine drei Offiziere vor sich nun anblickte, die er praktisch seit ihrem ersten Tag in der Armee großgezogen hatte, „aber ihr seid die Besten. Ich vertraue euch. Selbst in der Air Force hätte keiner die Stärke und die Effizienz und vor allem die Erfahrung, die ihr habt. Ihr seid die einzige Option." Stellte er klar.

Und alle drei Soldaten nickten nun darauf, zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten und das es keine weiteren Worte des Einwandes mehr geben würde.

Alle waren bereit die ihnen gestellte Mission, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort, zu akzeptieren.

Und nichts desto trotz fragte Kakashi die drei Soldaten trotzdem, um ganz sicher zu sein.

„Akzeptiert ihr diese Mission?"

„Hai!"

Es kam wie aus einem Mund, alle drei Soldaten vor ihm sahen passiv nach vorne, mit jeder von ihnen mit einer anderen Art von Entschlossenheit in ihren ungleichen Augen.

Und das eine Auge des 5-Sterne Generals wurde für einen Moment weich als er den Ausdruck in ihren Tiefen in sich aufnahm. Schließlich ließ er seinen Blick etwas hängen und nahm, zum ersten Mal das er dieses Auto betreten hatte, einen fast konventionellen Plauderton ein.

„Das ist gut… Dieses Auto wird euch zu eurem weiteren Einsatzort bringen. Ihr habt Zeit einen Plan zu entwickeln und euch umzuziehen. Kleidung, Ausrüstung und alle Informationen die wir haben befinden sich hinter euch in der Rückenverkleidung. Kommunikation findet nur bis zum Zielort statt und erfolgt ausschließlich über Kanäle A und C."

Noch einmal bevor er weiter sprach sah er die drei Offiziere vor sich an, die immer noch völlig still vor ihm saßen.

„Viel Glück, Gentlemen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg."

Damit hielt der Wagen an und ihr Vorgesetzter öffnete die Tür und stieg hinaus ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Kaum das die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war setzte sich das Auto wieder in Bewegung, nicht jedoch bevor der blonde Uzumaki sich schon längst umgedreht und damit angefangen hatte, die schwarze Rückenverkleidung hinter seinem Rücken abzutrennen.

„Na, das hört sich doch nach einer Menge Spaß an." murmelte er nun mit einem kleinen, kaum merkbaren Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Neji jedoch verengte nur leicht die Brauen als er das hörte, der sich selbst längst auf die andere Seite des Wagens begeben hatte um dem Uzumaki mehr Freiraum zu geben. Der schwarzhaarige Uchiha ging dem Uzumaki bereits an der anderen Seite zur Hand als der ältere Major schließlich erwiderte:

„i_Hardly_/i."

Die Antwort war trocken und tonlos, und keine weiteren Worte folgten dieser einsilbigen Antwort.

Es war allem klar, dass es jetzt nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit für Scherze geben würde.

Mit einem Ruck hatten der Uchiha und der Uzumaki die Verkleidung schließlich aus ihrer Verankerung gelöst und Naruto ließ das Stück von dunklem Polster achtlos etwas zur Seite auf den Boden fallen bevor er auch schon den schweren Rucksack auffing, den der Uchiha ihn in diesem Moment zuwarf und diesen sofort rücklings zu seinem Captain weiter schmiss- ohne sich überhaupt umzudrehen- bevor er auch schon den nächsten in der Hand hatte und sich sofort mit ihm wieder setzte, ohne noch einmal aufzusehen.

Mit einem schweren Geräusch ließ er den mächtigen, dunklen Rucksack schließlich auf den Boden vor ihm fallen, zog den Reisverschluss auf und fuhr fort, sich sein orangenes T-Shirt über den Körper zu streifen das er schließlich achtlos auf den Boden sinken ließ- bevor er schließlich abweisend, in einer kleinen Außentasche seiner Reisetasche, nach seiner Marke fischte und er sich schließlich mit einer einzigen Bewehung das feingliedrige, kühle Metall überstreifte, dass er bereits um den Hals des schwarzhaarigen Uchihas baumeln sehen konnte.

In nur drei Minuten hatten die drei Soldaten im Auto ihre normale Zivilkleidung abgelegt und sie eingetauscht gegen eine dunkle, typische i_Combat Uniform_/i der US-Armee.

Neji hatte sich längst auf der Seite der Fahrersitze ausgebreitet, mit Kabeln und elektrischen Geräten überall um ihn herum verteilt und seinem Laptop auf seinen Knien- während Sasuke mitten im Raum dasaß und durch die Akten und Informationen streifte die ihnen bis jetzt gegeben wurden- während Naruto gerade alles, was sie nicht mehr an Verpackungen benötigten wieder im Kofferraum verschwinden ließ, mitsamt der Polstergarnitur.

Sasuke griff sofort still nach dem Stapel von weißen Akten und besah sich für einen Moment ihr Notebook bevor er leise- unhörbar- fast nachdenklich murmelte: „Eine Flugzeugentführung also…"

„Nun, wir wissen schon mal sicher, dass i_er_/i nicht in Orlando sein kann." Stellte Naruto jovial fest, „denn da- wie es der Zufall so will- kommen wir ja gerade her."

Es war dann dass der blonde Unteroffizier sich schließlich letztendlich an die andere Seite des Wagens von Sasuke sinken ließ- die dunkle i_Combat Uniform_/i sofort familiär an seinem Körper- und schließlich nach einigen Sekunden in den Raum fragte: 

„Und? Wie sieht es aus?"

„Schlecht." Kommentierte der Uchiha gegenüber von ihm einsilbig- seine schwarzen Augen noch immer auf das Blatt vor ihm konzentriert, mit einem Gesicht dass noch immer nicht das Geringste weggab.

„Das Ziel ist in ein ziviles Personenflugzeug. Eine Boing 747. Typ 400. Mit voller Besatzung geschätzte Anzahl der Opfer; 400 Mann."

„Zu viele." Stellte Neji neben ihnen auf der Sitzbank tonlos fest. Er tippte unaufhörlich weiter auf seinem Laptop, und es vergingen einige Sekunden bis er schließlich weiterredete. „Wie ist der Plan?"

Der Schwarzhaarige warf einem gehorsamen, flüchtigen Blick auf seine Digitaluhr an seinem linken Handgelenk und blätterte schnell drei Blätter weiter auf seinem Stapel, bevor er in kurzer, militaristischer Art antworte.

„Ankunft bis zu unserem weiteren Zielort; etwa 13,8 Minuten. Transport von da an wird bereitgestellt. Der gesamte Plan für den weiteren Ablauf der Mission muss ab diesem Zeitpunkt feststehen."

„Verstanden." Antwortete der andere Schwarzhaarige ruhig. „Naruto, ich will das du unsere gesamte Ausrüstung checkst. Von den Mikros, zu den M1911, M4 und was sonst noch alles da ist, will ich alles wissen; wie viel Munition, wie viel Effizienz, wie viel jedes einzelne Teil wiegt. Verstanden?

Der angesprochene Uzumaki schenkte seinem Captain ein überschwängliches Grinsen bevor er mit einer Hand salutierte. „HAI!"

„Weiterhin will ich, dass jeder sich den Plan von diesem Flugzeug anguckt." Fuhr der Langhaarige unbeirrt fort, immer noch, ohne von seinem Laptop aufzusehen. "Ich will dass sich jeder am Ende dieser 13 Minuten den Bauplan dieses Flugzeugs verinnerlicht hat. Ich will wissen wie viel es wiegt, wie es aussieht, wer es gebaut hat, wie viele Schrauben es an seinem Rumpf gibt, wo jeder einzelne Passagier mit Namen sitzt- einfach alles."

Vor ihm zog Naruto nun eine Grimasse, der immer noch dabei war alle M16-Handgranaten die sich in den Taschen finden ließen auf dem Boden auszupacken, bevor er schließlich leise, verhalten murmelte: „Ich wusste, diese Mission würde mir nicht gefallen…"

„Es lässt sich nicht ändern." Erwiderte Neji hinter ihm sofort, mit einer Stimme die keinen Widerspruch duldete- seine weißen Augen scharf und unblinzelnd immer noch auf den Bildschirm vor ihm gerichtet und sein Geist bereits sichtlich, auf die kommende Mission eingestellt.

Naruto rollte, mit dem Kopf zu Boden gerichtet, diskret mit den Augen.

Es war dann jedoch - ungesehen zu den beiden- dass der Schwarzhaarige Uchiha an der linken Seite des Autos sich auf einmal je versteifte…

Seine Augen huschten noch einmal in einer schnellen, unblinzelnden, fast kalkulierenden Bewegung über das Blatt vor ihm bevor sie jedoch schier erneut an der gleichen Stelle innehielten...

Schließlich, nach einigen Sekunden, war es erstmalig der Uchiha selbst, der den Mund öffnete um die neu eingekehrte Stille im Raum zu brechen.

„Ich bin gerade die Besatzungs-Liste durchgegangen…"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf- und ein Ausdruck war in die schwarzen Höhlen seines langjährigen Kameraden getreten den Naruto noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte...

Seine schwarzen Augen waren dunkel und- seit einiger Zeit den er ihn gekannt hatte- wieder völlig unlesbar…

Doch Sasuke sah ihn gar nicht an.

Sein Blick schweifte konkret an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn überhaupt eines Blickes zu würdigen- dafür heftete er sich jedoch auf Neji, der schräg hinter ihm saß.

Seine dunklen, emotionslosen Augen ließen die weißen ihres Captains nicht ein Mal aus den Augen als er schließlich leise, fast monoton sagte:

„Tenten ist an Bord…"


	5. Wenn es plötzlich um mehr geht

Kapitel 5 „Wenn es plötzlich um mehr geht" 

Es war auf einmal totenstill im Auto...

Niemand bewegte sich, und Naruto saß auf einmal da mit einem seltsamen Klingeln in seinen Ohren.

Doch das wurde auch schön völlige Nebensache. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit zu bemerken, wie Neji, am anderen Ende des Wagens, sich auf einmal fast unmöglich versteifte, bevor der der langhaarige Hyuga auch schon plötzlich ausatmete:

„WAS?"

Er sprang auf- so schnell wie Naruto es noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte- und riss dem anderen Schwarzhaarigen das weiße Blatt fast aus den Händen bevor er selbst auf das fein bedruckte Stück Papier starrte.

Naruto sah wie seine pupillenlosen Augen schnell von einer Zeile zur nächsten huschten, ohne einmal zu haltern, bevor sie plötzlich unvermittelt innehielten… und ein gefrorener Ausdruck plötzlich in ihre weißen Tiefen trat trat, den Naruto noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Die weißen Augen seines Freundes starrten plötzlich auf das Blatt vor ihm, als willten sie es zu brennen, ein Ausdruck auf einmal in ihnen erschienen, der etwas Erschreckendes, wie plötzlich seltsam Beunruhigendes an sich hatte.

Naruto wusste was es war, was es bedeutete, noch im gleichen Moment als er diesen Blick sah… Und auf einmal fühlte er, wie sich seine Eingeweide in der plötzlichen Erkenntnis schier fast schmerzhaft zu verkrampften schienen...

Sasuke hatte die Wahrheit gesagt.

„Neji…" fing der blonde Soldat auch schon an, ohne überhaupt zu wissen was er sagen wollte, ohne zu wissen, ob er beruhigen oder versichern wollte- doch Neji unterbrach ihn auch schon, bereits nach nur diesem einen Wort.

„Kein Wort davon, Uzumaki…"

Und der Unteroffizier verstummte als er diese Worte hörte, die Stimme seines langjährigen Freundes auf einmal rau und heiser- ein Ausdruck in seinen nun leicht abgewandten, weißen Augen erschienen, der Naruto beunruhigte.

Er stand nun von ihnen abgewandt da, mit dem Stückchen von weißem Papier immer noch fest in seiner linken Faust umschlossen das er- bewusst oder unbewusst- gerade in seiner Hand zerknüllte ohne die Präsenz seiner beiden Teamkameraden auch nur mehr im geringsten anzuerkennen.

„Kein einziges Wort... Nichts von dem wird diesen Raum verlassen, verstanden?"

Auch ohne dass er den Ton in der Stimme seines Majors gehört hätte, hätte Naruto gewusst, dass das gerade keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl gewesen war.

Und Naruto sah seinen Captain nun an, mit einem aufmerksamen Blick in seinen azurblauen Augen.

Es war wahrlich kein Geheimnis…

Jeder der Anwesenden hier wusste, was die Konsequenz sein würde sollte irgendjemand von dieser neuen Entwicklung erfahren.

Sollte Kakashi herausfinden das Tenten an Bord der Maschine war, die mit allergrößter Wahrscheinlichkeit in den nächsten Minuten Platz ihrer neuen Mission werden würde, würde er die Mission, Neji sofort aberkennen, da ihr ranghöchstes Mitglied und Gruppenleiter der Mission nun emotional involviert war.

Die Regeln des Militärs waren streng auf diesem Gebiet, und es führte kein Weg an ihnen vorbei.

Wenn Kakashi herausfinden sollte das sie ihm Informationen vorenthielten- und das würde er wahrscheinlich- würde er sie für unbestimmte Zeit auf die Bank schicken, oder sogar gleich- fristlos suspendieren.

Sie würden alles aufs Spiel setzten wofür sie jemals gearbeitet hatten… Ihre Arbeit, ihren Status, und wahrscheinlich auch- ihre ganze, weitere Laufbahn im Militär.

Doch Naruto wusste auch, noch während er das dachte und seinen langhaarigen Captain dabei ansah, dass die Chance nun gleich -10,0 stand, das Neji diese Mission jetzt noch einem anderen Team überlassen würde.

Eher ging der Hyuga selbst auf dieses Flugzeug und drehte den Entführern eigenhändig den Hals um, als jetzt noch jemand anderen diesen Job anzuvertrauen.

Dieser, so ganz untypische, Gedanke schaffte es dch tatsächlich den blonden Unteroffizier zu erstaunen, noch während er ihn dachte.

Neji hatte immer für das Militär gelebt, so weit er denken konnte. Es hatte nie etwas anderes, nie etwas Wichtigeres in seinem Leben gegeben.

Er war Soldat, durch und durch...

Doch die Art wie sein Vorgesetzter nun vor ihm stand- in angestrengt ruhiger aber unverkennbar steifer Haltung, und mit beiden Fäusten fest an seinen Seiten zusammengepresst- verriet ihm, dass er zu allem bereit, diese Mission durchzuziehen. Komme was wolle. Status und Militär in den 7. Himmel verdammt.

Und der blonde Unteroffizier gab ein Seufzen von sich das tief aus seiner Kehle kommen zu schien, als er seinen Kopf langsam über die Lehne hinter sich zurückzog, ihn überspannte und sich ein kleines unsichtbares Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

Es schien, dass seinem Freund dieses Mädchen wirklich etwas bedeutete…

Gleichzeitig darauf stellte er sich vor- mit einigem an Kuriosität- was i_er selbst_/i wohl getan hätte, hätte er erfahren dass seine Freundin mit dem schlimmsten Verbrechen seit ein paar guten Jahrhunderten gerade zusammen in einem Flugzeug saß, und in sehr realer Gefahr schwebte niemals mehr zurück zu kommen...

Er konnte, noch während er darüber nachdachte, den Gedanken zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz greifen, da es einen solchen Jemand momentan in seinem Leben nicht gab, und- wie er jetzt realisierte- wohl auch noch niemals wirklich gegeben hatte.

Doch seine Entscheidung- so bemerkte er- hatte sowieso schon längst festgestanden…

Angefangen von dem Moment an, an dem Sasuke das erste Mal Tentens Namen und damit ihre unbezweifelbare Beteiligung an dieser Sache erwähnt hatte.

Und der blonde Unteroffizier mit den blauen Augen grinste nun leicht in sich hinein, immer noch entspannt zurückgelehnt, auch wenn er innerlich seufzte.

Er war einfach viel zu weich…

„Ich bin dabei."

Das gesagt schloss der blonde Unteroffizier nun endlich die Augen, unbekümmert und völlig entspannt, nun da er seine Entscheidung für sich selbst und auch für seine beiden anderen Teamkameraden klar gemacht hatte.

Doch schließlich öffneten sich azurblaue Augen noch einmal für einen winzigen Spalt und warfen einen schielenden Blick rüber zu dem anderen Schwarzhaarigen, der immer noch an der rechten Seite des Wagens dasaß, seine Augen geschlossen hatte und immer noch still war, seit er Tentens Namen vor nunmehr 3 Minuten, erwähnt hatte.

Und Naruto fragte sich- mit einem seltenen, leicht nachdenklichen Blick in seinen Augen- was sein schwarzhaariger Rivale wohl denken mochte…

Das Vorenthalten von missionskritischen Informationen würde nicht nur auf Neji als Gruppenführer, sondern auch auf sie alle zurückfallen, und Sasuke war sein Job mindestens eben so wichtig wie Neji. Doch weiterhin wusste Naruto auch, würde- wenn sie Kakashi diese Informationen übergaben- auch i_ihnen allen_/i diese Mission entzogen werden…

Eine Tatsache die die Entscheidung des Uchihas wahrscheinlich mehr beeinflusste als erstes.

Und Naruto grinste als er seinen langjährigen Rivalen schließlich letztendlich mit geschlossenen Augen murmeln hören konnte:

„Ich bin dabei..."

Naruto war sich nicht sicher- etwas, wie er über die Jahre gelernt hatte, man nie wirklich bei Sasuke sein konnte- doch er dachte, dass ein kleiner Teil des kalten Schwarzhaarigen das vielleicht auch wegen Neji getan hatte, und nicht nur aus völligem Eigennutz...

Was immer es jedoch auch gewesen war; Sasuke hatte zugestimmt.

Und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Naruto sehen, wie sich die Form seines Captains jetzt ganz langsam wieder entspannte.

Die Angespanntheit löste sich langsam, Stück für Stück, wieder aus seinen Fäusten, aus seiner ganzen Gestalt, bis sie letztendlich wieder still an seinen Seiten dalagen und die angespannten Muskeln an seinem Nacken verschwunden waren, die sich die letzten Minuten hindurch überdeutlich und scharf durch den dunklen Stoff seiner Uniform abgezeichnet hatten.

Eine vollkommene Ruhe schien den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen wieder einzunehmen. Doch es vergingen erst noch einige weitere, lange stillschweigende Sekunden bevor Neji schließlich wieder etwas sagte.

Und dazu war es noch ein Wort dass Naruto am wenigsten erwartet hatte…

„Danke…"

Der Klang des Wortes war vorüber noch ehe es wirklich begonnen zu haben schien, doch Naruto wusste in diesem Moment, in diesem Augenblick, welch immense Bedeutung es zukam.

Denn noch nie, in all der Zeit in der sie sich nun schon kannten, hatte Neji Hyuga sie jemals um etwas gebeten.

Egal was es war, niemals war auch nur ein einzelnes Wort des Beistandes oder sogar der Schwäche über seine Lippen gekommen.

Bis jetzt… realisierte Naruto dann.

Denn der Hyuga hatte sie nun indirekt um etwas gebeten.

Auf seine ganz eigene, spröde Art unter der dieser Fakt sogar fast gänzlich untergegangen war.

Er bat um ihre Hilfe, ihren Beistand, ihre Kraft und ihr Stillschweigen ohne die er seine Freundin im Moment einfach nicht retten konnte.

Und plötzlich erkannte Naruto den Satz der die ganze Zeit verdeckt unter seinen harschen Worten geschwebt hatte…

‚Ich kann sie auch alleine retten, doch mit euch habe ich eine größere Chance...'

Wie weit sein schwarzhaariger Freund wirklich bereits vorausgedacht hatte, erstaunte Naruto jetzt fast bis zum Stillstand.

Und er glaubte, dass auch Sasuke gerade etwas in der Art dachte, denn der Uchiha hatte nun leicht seinen Kopf gehoben und sah seinen Vorgesetzten nun an, mit einem immer noch emotionslosen aber unblinzelndem Blick in seinen schwarzen, dunklen Augen- unter einem Vorhang aus Mitternacht schwarzem Haar.

Trotz dem, wie es gerade stand, hatte Neji sie trotzdem nicht beeinflusst und ihnen die freie Wahl gelassen…

Der Gedanke allein, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde über seine Entscheidung nachgedacht hatte, ließ Naruto jetzt wirklich fast innerlich zusammenzucken, und ein Gefühl überkam ihn unvermittelt, das er nur sehr selten bis jetzt in seinem ganzen Leben verspürt hatte…

Scham.

Und der blonde Unteroffizier seufzte als ihm sein eigenes Verhalten plötzlich klar wurde.

Das hier war immer noch Neji der hier vor ihm stand. Kein Feind, kein Fremder, ja noch nicht einmal ein flüchtiger Bekannter, sondern ein Freund... Ein Mensch mit dem er seit mehr als drei Jahren nun schon um Leben und Tod gekämpft hatte, und den er respektierte, wie nur wenige andere auf dieser Welt.

Und dieses Mal seufzte der blonde Unteroffizier wirklich fast laut auf als er schließlich seinen Mund öffnete und zu sprechen begann- weil er wusste dass Sasuke es nicht tun würde.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Neji…"

Und das erste Mal seit den wenigen Minuten die erst vergangen waren seit Tentens Name in diesen vier Wänden gefallen war, drehte sich der angesprochene Hyuga schließlich wieder um, mit einem immer noch unleserlichen Blick in seinen Augen… nur um in das grinsende Gesicht seines blonden Unteroffiziers zu sehen der ihn immer noch von der anderen Seite des Wagens her anblickte.

„Wir werden sie retten! Außerdem ist das Tenten von der wir hier reden." warf der Uzumaki auch schon ein, abwinkend, als wenn sich die ganze Sache damit prompt erledigt hätte. „So wie ich das einschätzte, nimmt sie sich Orochimaru noch glatt persönlich vor sollte er was Krummes versuchen. Sie ist stark, Neji." Schloss Naruto schließlich simpel ab, als er bemerkte, dass ein paar subtilere und ehrliche Worte vielleicht angebrachter waren- jedenfalls so lange bis er wieder grinste.

„Was immer auch passiert, du kannst auf uns zählen."

Und der blonde Unteroffizier meinte diese Worte, mit jeder Fassette seines Herzens. Jedes einzelne von ihnen.

Er würde Neji nicht nur als einfacher Soldat unterstehen, nicht nur als Untergebener, sondern auch als Kamerad- Freund.

Und Naruto konnte sehen, wie sich die weißen Augen vor ihm sich erst auf ihn richteten und sich dann langsam auch noch auf den kalten Schwarzhaarigen zu seiner Linken legten- den Naruto noch so lapidar vorher in seine Beschreibung miteinbezogen hatte- der seine Augen jedoch längst schon wieder hinter seinen Lidern geschlossen hatte, sein Gesicht monoton zu Boden gewandt hatte, jedoch keinen merkbaren Einwand gab.

Und noch einmal schwangen diese weißen Augen auf seine eigen zurück zurück, mit einem nachdenklichen, unblinzelnden Blick in seinen Augen. Und Naruto versuchte angestrengt nicht zu blinzeln bis der Ältere schließlich seinen Blick abwandte und schließlich langsam die Augen schloss sodass sie langsam hinter blassen Augenlidern verschwanden.

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch…?"

„10 Minuten." Antwortete Sasuke neben ihm tonlos, ohne auch nur ein Mal auf seine Uhr zu sehen, und Neji blieb still, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Bringt die Baupläne her." Sagte er schließlich. „Wir besprechen gleich unser Vorgehen. Je mehr Optionen wir von vornherein ausmerzen können, desto besser."

Diese Worte erreichten, was alles Reden vor ihnen nicht vermocht hatte.

Die anspannte Spannung, die schiere Bewegungslosigkeit und Ohnmacht, der letzten Minuten brach endgültig und purer, reiner Instinkt übernahm, geschaffen aus jahrelang eingefleischter Drill und löschte sofort jeden weiteren, irrelevanten Gedanken aus.

Der Gedanke an Tenten war für das erste plötzlich vollständig aus den Köpfen der drei Soldaten vergessen- verbannt in den hintersten Teil ihres Seins- bis sie es angemessen sahen, ihn wieder hervorzubringen, als alle drei Soldaten sich nun einheitlich, still zu Boden gleiten ließen, wie auf ein stilles, geheimes Zeichen. Alle Gedanken plötzlich nur noch auf die vor ihn liegende Mission konzentriert.

Und der schwarzhaarige Uchiha breitete bereits eine große Blaupause vor ihren Füßen aus als Neji auch schon, monoton und emotionslos wie immer, fragte, als wäre in den letzten Minuten gar nichts passiert- Eine bekannte, emotionslose Stählernheit plötzlich in seine Stimme getreten, die Naruto verriet, dass die Gedanken seines Captains nun nur noch auf die Mission vor ihm konzentriert waren als er leise fragte:

„Was wissen wir?"

„Es gibt drei Eingangsmöglichkeiten." Antwortete Sasuke sofort und zeigte auf ein paar markierte Stellen am Rumpf des Flugzeuges die sich deutlich weiß hervorhoben.

„Die 6 Außenluken, die Fenster und die Luke zum Avionik-Raum." Wobei er auf ein helles kleines Viereck, direkt in der Mitte des Flugzeugs zwischen C- und D-Zone, deutete, das sich kaum von den ihn umgebenen Dingen abzeichnete.

„Die Fenster können wir wohl vergessen." antwortete Naruto simpel, in einfacher Feststellung, und studierte die blaue Karte vor sich genau, genau wie seine beiden Kollegen.

„Also wahrscheinlich der Avionik-Raum…" murmelte Neji, bevor er monoton kommentierte:

„Erzählt mir über ihn…"

„Er hat eine direkte Verbindung zum Hauptkorridor." Stellte der Uchiha links neben ihm ruhig fest, mit kaum einer Emotion in seiner Stimme als er durch ein paar vor ihm liegende Aufzeichnungen blätterte. „Ideal für jedes weitere agieren..."

„Hier steht außerdem, dass er sowohl Verbindung zu einem kleinen Frachtraum wie auch zu einem Lastenzug hat." Warf Naruto ein, und fixierte noch einmal schnell mit seinen blauen Augen die drei Seiten die er zusammen in einer Hand zu einem Stapel hielt bevor er weiterredete. „Der Lastenaufzug hat wiederum Zugang zum Main-Deck wie auch zum Raum über den Kabinen wenn man ein bisschen nachhilft. Einmal drinnen hätten wir also das gesamte Flugzeug im Blick."

Der Uchiha zu seiner Rechten nickte ein Mal monoton, ohne von seinen Aufzeichnungen aufzusehen. „Das kann ich bestätigen..."

„Der Avionik-Raum also." sagte Neji, und Naruto wusste anhand des Tones seines Captains, dass sie ihre Einstiegsluke nun gefunden hatten.

„An den wird leider nur schwer ranzukommen sein." Fügte er weiter an, und der Hyuga hob ein schier verlorenes Blatt vor seinen Füßen auf und betrachtete es bis er mit ebenso monotoner Stimme sagte:

„Er befindet sich etwa 3m über dem Boden."

Naruto runzelte die Stirn. „Das i_ist_/i ein Problem." gab er zu. „Außerdem gibt es außer den Triebwerken keine weiteren Verankerungen die das Flugzeug in der Luft halten. Und selbst die sind zu weit entfernt."

„Ohne Hilfsmittel ist da kein rankommen." Stimmte Neji zu, während seine weißen Augen über den Bauplan glitten. „Wir werden improvisieren müssen…"

„Es ist alles eine Improvisation." Kommentierte Sasuke neben ihnen monoton, der Satz unvermittelt. Seine schwarzen Augen waren immer noch einfach auf die Pläne in seinen Händen vor sich gerichtet, fast apathisch, bis er ruhig die Seite von dem Block umdrehte und emotionslos auf das nächste Blatt sah.

„Selbst wenn wir an Bord kommen wissen wir nicht was uns erwarten wird." Fügte er weiter an, mit keinerlei nennbarer Emotionen in seiner Stimme. „Wir haben keinerlei Informationen über Orochimarus Aufenthalt noch über seine Besetzung, geschweige denn über Munition, oder was seine wahren Ziele sind. Von allem was wir wissen, könnten alle Passagiere bereits tot sein, von dem Moment an, an dem wir das Flugzeug betreten."

„Sei nicht so negativ." Sagte Neji einfach, und Naruto war überrascht wie ruhig dieser Satz von den Lippen seines Captains klang, wenn man betrachtete- was sie bereits von Orochimarus Kaltblütigkeit erfahren hatten und wussten, dass das was Sasuke angedeutet hatte eine vorstellbare Möglichkeit war, genauso- wie unverfroren Sasuke auch gerade auf Tentens eigenes Leben angespielt hatte.

„Orochimaru hat mehr von den Passagieren wenn er sie am Leben erhält. Er weis, dass eine Flugzeugentführung nicht die ganze Zeit hindurch unentdeckt bleiben kann. Sie sind ihm als Druckmittel lebendig viel nützlicher als tot." schloss der Langhaarige ab.

Sasuke blieb still darauf, aber auch nur- wie Naruto wusste- da auch Neji Recht hatte mit seinen Worten.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah den Hyuga noch für eine kleine Weile aus emotionslosen schwarzen Augen an, bevor er sich letztendlich wieder abwandte, ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Naruto indes hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit längst von der Konversation vor ihm abgewandt als er realisierte, dass die beiden nicht ernsthaft handgreiflich werden würden und hatte dafür sein Interesse ein paar weiteren Stapeln von Papieren zugewandt durch die er nun etwas desinteressiert stöberte.

Und er glaubte sogar wirklich fast, dass seine Augen jeden Moment zuklappen würden als er sie nun über eine ellenlange Liste von Passagieren gleiten ließ, doch ein Name auf der Liste ließ ihn unwillkürlich plötzlich inne halten, und er blinzelte leicht, sogar gleich ein paar Mal, um sicher zu gehen, dass da auch wirklich stand was er glaubte zu lesen.

Ein seltsames Gefühl von böser Vorahnung erfüllte ihn plötzlich… doch er schüttelte es ab. Seine Augen hefteten sich noch einmal auf den Namen, versuchten eine Unstimmigkeit zu finden- doch Fehlanzeige...

Die Schreibart war identisch.

„Neji… Du kennst nicht zufällig jemanden mit dem Namen Hinata, oder?" fragte er auch schon vorsichtig, ohne das er wirklich bemerkte wie die Worte bereits aus seinem Mund sprudelten. Eine Sekunde später sah jedoch bemerkte er was er getan hatte und sah auf, blinzelnd, nur um den weißen Augen seines Captains zu begegnen.

Nejis Blick gab nicht das geringste preis, doch Naruto sah wie sich ein kleines, irritiertes Stirnrunzeln zwischen seine Brauen schlich, bevor er leise, und mit dem nahesten was Naruto jemals an Erstaunen in seiner Stimme gehört hatte, fragte:

„Hinata-sama…?" Und dann nach einer kurzen Pause: „Woher kennst du sie?"

Naruto jedoch antwortete nicht. Der blonde Soldat hatte sogar ziemlich wortwörtlich gerade das Gefühl als hätte er gerade die ganze Sahara seinen Hals hinunterrieseln lassen. Anders konnte er sich den Fakt einfach nicht erklären, dass sich sein Mund auf einmal staubtrocken anfühlte und seine Halsmuskeln sich nur um verdörrte Luft zu schließen schien.

Die plötzliche Starre die ihn erfasste war so allumfassend es stellte sich noch nicht einmal der Schock ein, als er irgendwo, im hintersten Teil seines Seins bemerkte, dass er Neji noch niemals jemanden so respektvoll mit i_sama_/i hatte ansprechen hören. Noch nicht einmal Kakashi.

Das einzige was Naruto in dieser Sekunde denken konnte, war ein einziger Satz der sich schier immer wieder in seinem Kopf wiederholte.

i_Ohh, damn…_/i 

Er wusste nicht, wie Neji diesen weiteren Schlag an diesem Tag verkraften würde…

Und just in diesem Moment sah Naruto, wie sich Nejis Augen vor ihm sich nun leicht, in plötzlich seltsamer unleserlicher Emotion, verrenkten- da Naruto wusste, er selbst noch nie, niemals zuvor einen Befehl verweigert hatte- doch die immerwährend aufmerksamen Augen seines Captains glitten auch schon tiefer, weiter nach unten zu dem Stapel von Papieren den er noch immer sicher in beiden Händen hielt, und ein anderer Ausdruck trat plötzlich in seine weißen Augen- im gleichen Augenblick da Naruto plötzlich wusste, dass der Ältere erkannt hatte worum es sich bei den Papieren handelte, doch Neji ließ ihm keine Sekunde zum Erklären, als er jetzt auch schon mit leiser, monotoner Stimme fragte:

„Was ist das, Uzumaki…?"

Naruto schluckte.

Der blonde Unteroffizier ertappte sich auf einmal dabei wie er innerlich krampfhaft nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, um das Unvermeidbare noch zurückzuhalten, es aufzuhalten, irgendwie abzumindern… doch in seinem Inneren wusste er auch bereits, dass jeder Versuch sinnlos wäre…

Neji musste es erfahren.

„Die Passagier-Liste. Neji…" fing er an. Doch alle Worte die Naruto noch hatte sagen wollte verschwanden in einem Atemzug als er sah, was sein Freund vor ihm bereits tat.

Neji hatte ihm längst seine rechte Hand entgegengestreckt, in einer wortlosen aber stillen Geste ihm das Schriftstück zu übergeben- ein ganz anderer Ausdruck nun plötzlich in seine weißen Augen getreten den Naruto noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte- als der Hyuga leise, fast sanft sagte:

„Gib sie mir…"

Naruto zögerte.

Und es waren iseine/i Augen nun, die die einen seltsamen Schmerz widerspiegelten, als er sich folgsam vorlehnte um seinem Vorgesetzten schließlich das Schriftstück zu übergeben.

Er sah passiv zu wie sein Freund es entgegennahm und schließlich umdrehte.

Seine monotonen weißen, nichts sagenden Augen hatten sich noch für keine drei Sekunden auf das Blatt gelegt als sie auch schon jäh unmittelbar in seiner Mitte inne hielten- auf einem kleinen unscheinbaren Namen, wie Naruto wusste- als hätten sie schon immer gewusst wo er war.

Und es war in diesem Augenblick, dass Naruto das erste Mal in seinem Leben Zeuge wurde, wie die Hände von Neji Hyuga leicht zitterten als seine Augen auf das weiße Stück Papier vor sich sahen, das Blatt mit seinen Händen fast krampfhaft umfasste, bevor er eine Hand löste und sie sich schließlich an die Schläfe legte, mit einem Ausruf auf seinen Lippen der mehr ein heiseres Flüstern glich als er ihn in einem fast krampfhaften Atemzug herausbrachte.

„Gott…!"

Es war einige Sekunden still nach diesem einen Wort, und Naruto sah seinen Captain an, nun mehr als ein wenig innerlich beunruhigend von nur diesem einen Wort, doch seine Stimme war völlig ruhig als er fragte:

„Wer ist sie?"

Die Antwort war wie alles, was Neji tat- schnell, präzise und ohne ein Zögern- als er sie mit leiser Stimme von sich gab.

„Meine Cousine…"

Bei diesem Wort konnte Naruto jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Augen weiteten, mit so etwas wie Schock und langsam realisierendes Verstehen plötzlich auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben.

Wenn Naruto eines über die Jahre über seinen langhaarigen Vorgesetzten gelernt hatte, dann das, dass er nur äußerst selten über seine Familie, und alles was mit ihr in Verbindung stand, sprach.

Dass was der Hyuga selbst erzählt hatte war wenig und spärlich gewesen, und es hatte kaum das Wenige ergänzt was Naruto bereits aus seinen Akten gekannt hatte, doch es hatte immerhin gereicht um sich ein vages Bild über eine Familie machen zu können die er sich auch jetzt noch immer kaum vorstellen konnte…

Soweit Naruto wusste, hatte Neji keine lebenden, nahen Familien-Angehörigen mehr.

Seine Eltern waren gestorben als er gerade einmal fünf Jahre alt gewesen war. Ein Umstand nachdem er nie gefragt und von dem Neji auch niemals von sich aus erzählt hatte. Und soweit Naruto wusste, hatte Neji auch keine älteren oder jüngeren Geschwister.

Damit war die Hyuga-Linie aber noch lange nicht bei ihrem letzten Nachfahren angekommen.

Sie war eine der ältesten Linien, wie Neji ihm schließlich einmal eines Nachts offenbart hatte, die es in China heute noch gab. Es war überflüssig zu sagen, dass ihm selbst sogar ziemlich wortwörtlich der Mund offen gestanden hatte als sein Vorgesetzter ihm praktisch passiv angedeutet hatte, dass er seine Vorfahren bis fast in die Ming-Dynastie zurückverfolgen könnte wenn er es gewollt hätte.

Es war mit Leichtigkeit eines der seltsamsten und zugleich merkwürdigsten Dinge die Naruto je über seinen Vorgesetzten, über Neji Hyuga, erfahren hatte…

Er hatte Neji Hyuga als Vorgesetzen und strikten Soldat kennen gelernt, in einem rein militaristischen Umfeld. Es war alles, als was er ihn je gesehen hatte und alles, was er je zu sein schien.

Dass hinter ihm auf einmal eine hohe kulturelle Familie stand, die tausende von Jahren alt war, war zugegebenermaßen erst einmal nur schwer zu schlucken gewesen.

Doch der blonde Unteroffizier mit den blauen Augen hatte auch ziemlich schnell erkannt warum der Hyuga so wenig über seine Familie sprach und es die meiste Zeit sogar vorzog zu ignorieren, dass es sie überhaupt gab.

Er hasste sie.

Das Gefühl dahinter schien wahrhaft so simpel zu sein wie das Wort.

Selbst jetzt hatte Naruto noch immer keine genauen Vorstellungen mit der er der Familie seines Freundes hätte genaue Gestallt verleihen können- das einzige was er mit Sicherheit wusste war, dass eine Menge von harten Gefühlen zwischen Neji und ihr zu stehen schienen.

Und das waren an Mitgliedern bei weitem nicht wenige wie er bemerkte hatte, als Neji ihm schließlich einmal beiläufig, fast passiv mitgeteilt hatte, dass er so viele entfernte Verwandte hatte das er sie kaum zählen konnte.

Dass, was ihm über allem anderen aufgefallen war, war, dass die Hyuga-Linie eine Familie war die gerne unter sich blieb.

Vielleicht war das aber auch nur weil er sich noch gut an die Verachtung in der Stimme seines Captains erinnern konnte, die er an dieser Stelle nur schwach hatte maskieren können…

Von außen war als Außenseiter in sie praktisch kein Reinkommen.

Ihre Mitglieder heirateten in die Familie und sie starben in der Familie, umgeben von einem politischen Netz, dass ihnen sehr viel Macht und Einfluss gab. Alle Mitglieder waren entweder hoch angesehene Geschäftsmänner oder Politiker.

Naruto war sich bis heute immer noch nicht vollkommen sicher, und er würde eher die Hand ins Feuer legen als es jemals laut auszusprechen, doch er hatte das leise Gefühl das diese Verachtung die sein Vorgesetzter seiner Familie entgegenbrachte etwas mit dem Tod seiner Eltern zu tun hatte…

Es war von Anfang an nur ein kleines Gefühl gewesen, es gab immer noch viel zu wenig was er wusste, doch er hatte dieses Gefühl bis heute hin noch nicht abschütteln können, ebenso wie den Gedanken, dass sich Neji, mit seiner Entscheidung für eine militärische Laufbahn, auch ganz eindeutig von seiner Familie losgesagt hatte.

Das er diese Hinata mit i_sama_/i angesprochen hatte und sie nun bestätigt ein Mitglied seiner eigenen Familie war, konnte nur i_eines_/i bedeuten…

Dass sie mit Nejis Onkel zur Rechten verwandt sein musste.

Das einzige Mitglied der Familie Hyuga- das Naruto kannte- von dem sein Vorgesetzter je mit einem gewissen Maß an Respekt gesprochen hatte.

Dass er auch diese Hinata so förmlich anredete war äußerst kurios um es milde zu sagen, und schließlich sprach Naruto die Frage aus, die ihm bei dieser Feststellung auf der Zunge lag, um sich völlig sicher zu sein.

„Wer genau ist sie?"

Nejis Antwort war schnell und genauso präzise wie die erste als er dasaß und sich noch immer leicht die Stirn massierte.

„Sie ist Hiashi-samas Tochter. Sein einziges Kind. Ich respektiere sie sehr." Fügte er an. Und Naruto nickte, leicht, da er soviel schon vermutet hatte.

Er zuckte jedoch leise, fast unmerklich zusammen als es plötzlich nicht mehr Nejis, sondern plötzlich Sasukes ruhige, monotone Stimme war, die sich durch die Stille des Raumes erhob, der die ganze Zeit über still dagesessen hatte- und dessen Präsenz im Raum der blonde Unteroffizier die letzten Minuten über fast völlig vergessen hatte- als er jetzt ruhig und mit geschlossenen Augen fragte.

„Warum glaubst du, ist sie an Bord…"

„Ich weis es nicht." Antwortete der Hyuga einfach, und noch einmal sah Naruto wie die weißen Augen seines Captains auf das weiße Blatt vor sich sahen, mit leiser Frustration in ihren Tiefen.

„Der Hauptsitz der Hyuga-Familie ist in Shanghai." stellte er fest, und Naruto wunderte sich gar nicht erst, dass es eine Stadt in China war „Hiashi-sama befindet sich zurzeit in geschäftlich Dingen in L.A. Das Flugzeug sollte nach Frankreich gehen. Vielleicht wollte sie jemanden besuchen…" schloss er dann schließlich ab.

Es blieb für einige Sekunden still im Auto, doch es war erstaunlicherweise erneut Sasuke der diese Stille schließlich brach.

„Glaubst du das wirklich…?" fragte er schließlich leise.

Die Stimme des Uchihas änderte sich um kein Jota, doch da war ein seltsamer, leiser Unterton hinter seinen Worten der Naruto leise aufhorchen ließ, und Neji war es ebenfalls scheinbar nicht entgangen.

Der 24-jährige Major sah den Schwarzhaarigen rechts von sich nun an, mit einem fast warnenden Blick in seinen starren, weißen Augen, doch seine Stimme war noch immer die Monotonie selbst als er fragte:

„Was meinst du."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es ein Zufall ist dass sie an Bord ist?" wiederholte der Uchiha noch einmal, und nun war die leise Herausforderung, die in diesen Worten mitschwang, nicht mehr zu ignorieren.

„Wir waren von vornherein die einzige Option.", stellte Schwarzhaarige mit den dunklen Augen nun fest- und gab damit noch einmal die Worte wieder, die auch schon Kakashi vor ihm an sie gerichtet hatte- immer noch ohne aufzusehen. „Ein Flugzeug wird entführt mit uns als Einzige, die es retten können. Und nun sitzen ganz zufällig zwei der wenigen Personen in deinem Leben an Bord dieser Maschine… Und ich frage mich… ob das ein Zufall ist." schloss er schließlich ab.

Und Naruto runzelte die Stirn als er letztendlich begriff, worauf sein langjähriger Rivale hinauswollte.

So sehr er diese Worte auch gerne abgestritten hätte, aber er konnte im gleichen Moment nicht leugnen, dass sie ein gewisses Maß an Logik und Wahrheit beinhalteten und in der Tat eine Möglichkeit aufwarfen, an die sie bis jetzt noch gar nicht gedacht hatten.

Ihm fiel bei dieser Gelegenheit, in diesem Augenblick, wieder einmal auf, wie unglaublich leicht es war, das Erbe seines Vorgesetzten zu ignorieren.

Doch es war ein gegebener Faktor, der sich jetzt wohl nicht länger ignorieren ließ.

Fakt war, dass Neji nun einmal einer Familie angehörte die sehr viel Geld hatte, ob er sich nun zu ihnen zählte oder nicht, und Fakt war, dass zwei der wenigen Personen die ihm in diesem Leben etwas bedeuteten sich in der Tat gerade an Bord befanden. Eine von ihnen sogar aus seiner eigenen Familie…

Naruto musste zugeben, dass Sasukes Verdacht nicht auf ganz so leerem Boden stand wie er anfangs gedacht hatte, es in der Tat sogar plausibler wurde je länger er darüber nachdachte...

Das setzte jedoch voraus das kein internationaler Akt, und primär, keine Flucht aus diesem Land, Motiv der heutigen Flugzeugentführung war…

Sondern Neji.

„Willst du damit sagen…", und die Nejis Stimme war nun gefährlich ruhig und gepresst als er diese Worte herausbrachte, „dass Hinata-sama irgendetwas mit dieser Entführung zu tun hat?"

Sasuke sah Neji nun an, aber noch immer stand keine einzige Emotion in seinen schwarzen Augen geschrieben. „Ich deute gar nichts." Sagte er schließlich leise, und so völlig tonlos wie es nur Sasuke konnte. So lange bis er schließlich wieder weg sah, und seine schwarzen Augen sich wieder abwandten. „Das einzige was ich tue, ist Fakten zu nennen."

„Er hat Recht, Neji." Warf Naruto schließlich ruhig ein, als er bemerkte dass sein Vorgesetzter Sasuke nun ansah, mit einem Blick bei dem man sehr gut gucken musste um in ihm nicht Wut zu erkennen. „Du musst zugeben", fügte er noch leise an, „dass sich Sasukes Punkte äußerst plausibel anhören…"

Diese Worte, gesprochen auch von den letzten Mitglied ihres Teams, schienen letztendlich doch Wirkung zu zeigen, und Neji atmete ein Mal ein, mit geschlossenen Augen, bevor er wieder weiter sprach.

„Ich versichere euch", sagte er schließlich angestrengt ruhig „dass Hinata-sama nichts mit alledem zu tun hat."

Bevor jedoch Sasuke die Chance bekam, etwas darauf zu erwidern, griff Naruto auch schon in das Geschehen ein.

Er wartete gar nicht ab, dass Sasuke etwas dazu erwiderte.

Er kannte seine Teamkameraden lange genug und wusste nun, dass nun sein Punkt gekommen war, an dem es für ihn hieß einzugreifen. Und immer- wie immer wenn er spürte das die Situation drohte aus den Fugen und aus ihrem originellen Rahmen zu geraten- tat er genau das.

„Es ist doch auch egal, oder?" sagte er blonde Mann schließlich und zuckte ein Mal kurz, fast unbekümmert mit den Achseln, wobei er gekonnt die beiden Blicke seiner Teamkameraden ignorierte, die ihn, jeder von ihrer respektvollen Ecke des Wagens, nun her ansahen.

„Unsere Mission steht nach wie vor, oder? Ich glaube nicht, dass sich unsere Prioritäten deswegen geändert haben." stellte er fast jovial fest. „Das Tenten und Nejis Cousine nun an Bord sind ist ein Fakt aber im Endeffekt, ist es doch vollkommen unwichtig. Neji, du würdest trotzdem an Bord dieses Flugzeugs stürmen als wenn es das letzte in deinem Leben wäre.", stellte er mit einer lahmen Handbewegung fest. "Und Sasuke muss dir eh letzen Endes vertrauen, da er dich nicht alleine dort hinein gehen lassen wird und zulässt, dass du seinen Job gefährdest. Genauso wie er letztendlich auch dir und deiner Entscheidung vertrauen muss, da du ja schließlich der Einzige von uns bist- auch wenn gerade emotional involviert - der deine Cousine kennt und eine glaubhafte Entscheidung abgeben kann." Sagte er schließlich, und grinste seine beiden Teamkameraden nun an, die noch immer unbeweglich vor ihm saßen.

Gleichzeitig klopfte Naruto sich, sich selbst gratulierend, ein Mal kräftig auf die Schulter.

In Augenblicken wie diesen fragte er sich wieder, woher bloß diese Worte kamen die er gerade ausgesprochen hatte, zuckte jedoch wie fast jedes Mal wieder innerlich mit den Achseln und entschied, das es wohl auch egal war.

Er hatte das rübergebracht was er rüberbringen wollte und damit fertig!

„Du hast Recht." Sagte Neji schließlich, und Naruto schwoll fast an vor stolz als sein Captain schließlich ruhig weiterredete. „Ich hätte es trotzdem getan..."

Der Langhaarige Schwarzhaarige sah zu Boden, doch schließlich fragte er leise: „Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch?..."

„…Eine Minute."

Neji nickte, und Naruto sah wie Entschlossenheit und Härte wieder in den Blick seines Majors zurückgehrte.

„Nehmt alle Baupläne mit." Sagte er schließlich, womit er unbewusst- oder auch äußerst geschickt, wie Naruto meinte- die Lücke an Dingen überspielte, die sie bereits in diesem Auto hätten tun müssen. „Wir werden sie in unserer nächsten Transportmöglichkeit noch einmal durchnehmen. Naruto, wir brauchen die Rauchgranaten. Nimm alles mit was du kriegen kannst. Sind die M1911 bereit?"

Naruto nickte ohne aufzusehen, der bereits zu seiner Tasche reichte. „Hai. Eingepackt und in Top Zustand."

„Gut." Antwortete Neji noch einmal, der ebenfalls mit Sasuke nun bereits zu seinem Rucksack gegriffen hatte. „Wir werden uns auf Nachtsicht und weite Distanz einstellen. Nachtsichtgeräte, Laseranvisierende M14er mit Aufsatz, Mikros, kleine Sprengstoffe, präzises Gerät.."

Naruto hob eine Augenbraue als er diese verwirrende Kombination hörte griff aber bereits zielsicher nach der Reihe von Waffen- die Sasuke bereits aus diversen Koffern und Taschen vor ihnen auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte- gleichzeitig jedoch auch noch zu einer ganzen Reihe von anderen Sachen von denen er dachte, dass er sie auf dieser Mission brauchen würde.

Ein ganzes Stück auf einer Mission machten immer auch Eigeninitiative und gefährliche Einzelparts aus, und da jeder von ihnen nun auch einmal am besten mit seiner eigenen, selbst gewählten Lieblingswaffe funktionierte ließ Neji ihnen in dieser Hinsicht völligen Spielraum, weiter verstärkt noch durch die Tatsache, dass Sasuke und er selbst, eh von alleine abschätzen konnte welche Waffe die gegebene Situation gerade verlangte, sodass Kontrolle auf diesem Gebiet absolut nicht nötig war.

Jedoch- wenn Neji solche verwirrenden Anweisungen gab, bedeutete das gewöhnlicher weise, dass der Hyuga im Grunde zumindest schon mal einen Plan hatte.

Und das waren immer gute Neuigkeiten.

„Wir müssten jeden Moment ankommen." Sagte Neji vor ihm nun, der gerade seine 9mm Beretta einschnappen ließ bevor er auch schon leicht auf und durch eines der Fenster gleich an seiner linken Seite sah.

„Macht euch bereit." …


End file.
